une triste verite
by Ombre Ardente
Summary: akashi remarque d'étrange blessure sur kuroko mais se heurte a différent problème et découvre un kuroko qu'il na jamais vu et qu'il va s'efforcer d'aider
1. prologue

**_Voila le prologue corriger par ma bêta que je remercie d'ailleurs pour son excellent travail et bonne vacances a tous et qui dit vacance dit plus de temps pour écrire je compte m'avancer (y'a t'il quelqu'un qui va venir lire ça )_**

* * *

 ** _Il regarda l'horloge; il ne restait plus que vingt minutes. Il ne savait plus combien de fois il avait observé le temps filer.  
Il n'avait plus peur.  
Il eut un temps où il ne pouvait plus bouger, ni respirer, ou encore moins sourire.  
Depuis combien de temps il s'était habitué à la douleur ? Non... Il ne s'était pas habitué, il ne ressentait plus rien. Il soupira puis prépara les bandages et tout le matériel. Il les cacha.  
Ils seraient là dans cinq minutes.  
Il regarda son emploi du temps; il entrerait au collège dans quinze jours.  
Soudain, sa respiration s'accéléra.  
Il entendit le bruit d'une clé puis il adressa des prières silencieuses, mais il se demanda ''à qui je les adresse ?''. Sa porte s'ouvrit en un grand fracas.  
Il sourit tristement._** ** _  
_**


	2. Chapter 1

Il avait perdu ce sentiment, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment ressentit mais le connaissait. Il avait lu des livres sur le sujet mais il n'était pas aussi puissant. Il se dit que s'était dû au fait qu'il avait perdu face à Tetsuya mais cela lui laissait quand même un arrière-goût dans la bouche. Il était tellement dans la lune qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait laissé son sac dans les vestiaires, il fallut donc que son équipe lui fasse remarquer.

\- Akashi, tu as oublié ton sac.

\- Effectivement. Partez sans moi, je vais aller le chercher.

Il retourna donc dans les vestiaires rapidement. Il se remit à rêvasser, tellement dans la lune qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires de l'équipe de Seirin. Il ouvrit la porte et leva ses yeux. Ce qu'il vit alors le choqua et le laissa sans voix.

Se tenait au milieu de la pièce Kuroko en train d'enfiler un Tee-shirt, tournant dos à Akashi, mais justement son dos, Akashi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était strié de cicatrices, de marques de brûlures et de bleus horribles. Sans même s'en rendre compte tellement il était sous le choc, il dit :

\- Tetsuya, qu'est-il arrivé à ton dos ?

Surprit, Kuroko sursauta et se retourna, finissant d'abaisser son Tee-shirt. Akashi l'observa et dans son regard d'habitude impassible, il y vit passer différentes émotions. De la peur, de la supplication et finalement de la résignation avant de redevenir impassible.

\- Akashi-kun, que fais-tu là ? Dit-il en souriant.

Le regard d'Akashi se durcit.

\- Kuroko, je crois t'avoir posé une question. Dit celui-ci en sortant une paire de ciseaux.

Ils se défièrent du regard, perdant plusieurs minutes, quand un cri les fit sursauter.

\- KUROKO RAMÈNE TON CUL ICI !

Kuroko fixa Akashi des yeux encore quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers la porte. Lorsqu'il passa à côté du rouge, il lui chuchota :

\- Oublis ça et ne t'en mêle pas.

Une fois Kuroko parti, le jeune homme alla chercher son sac et quitta le gymnase. Il avait l'air calme mais en vérité, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Bien, il allait devoir élucider cette affaire. Et pour ça, il devait passer quelques coups de fils.

Son téléphone sonna et il grogna. Il leva les yeux sur son réveil et constata qu'il était une heure du matin. Il décida de se rendormir, mais le téléphone sonna jusqu'à ce qu'il décroche.

\- .… Allô ?... Dit-il encore endormi.

\- Aomine. C'est moi.

Il se redressa, tout à fait réveillé maintenant.

\- Akashi.

\- Rendez-vous demain à quatorze heures au 83 rue de Tokyo, seul. Ne sois pas en retard.

Il raccrocha, sortit une flopée d'insultes et se rendormit.

Akashi appela la totalité des membres de la génération miracle qui eurent plus ou moins la même réaction…

Midorima accepta sans un mot.

Kise se plaignit.

Murasakibara grignota.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant un immeuble privé.

\- Aominnecchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, que faîtes-vous ici ? Dit-il en hurlant presque.

Aomine le frappa.

\- Ferme-la crétin, on est là pour la même chose que toi !

\- Quelqu'un sait pourquoi Akashi nous a réuni ici ?

\- Aka-chin ne fait jamais rien sans raison. Répondit Murasakibara.

\- Puisqu'on est tous là, ça signifie que Kurokocchi va aussi venir ?

\- Peut-être bien.

Il était 13h56 et chacun était venu avec dix minutes d'avance par peur d'arriver en retard. Une dernière personne arriva finalement mais ce n'était pas Kuroko, mais Momoi.

\- Bonjour les garçons !

\- Bonjour Momoicchi !

\- Yo.

\- Bonjour.

\- Monfour. Dit-il la bouche pleine.

Et à 14h00 pile, la porte s'ouvrit sur Akashi.

\- Bien, vous êtes tous là à l'heure, entrez. Dit-il avec son habituel sourire qui en fit frissonner plus d'un.

Il s'avança dans un vaste vestibule avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

\- Akashi, pourquoi tu nous as fait tous venir ? Dit Aomine avec colère.

\- Aomine, là-bas il y a des escaliers. Rejoins-nous au dernier étage et si dans dix minutes tu n'es pas là, tu les monteras et descendras soixante-cinq fois.

\- Tu rêves.

Une paire de ciseaux le frôla et il devint livide.

\- Finalement les escaliers ça me semble être une bonne idée. Dit-il en courant pour arriver à temps.

Akashi s'avança dans l'ascenseur, suivi de tous ses invités bien pâles. 


	3. Chapter 2

_**coucou**_

 _ **alors d'abord je n'ai absolument aucun sens de l'humour pas la peine de me le faire remarquer mon rythme de parution va très bientôt être de 2 ou 3 chapitre par semaine et pour ceux qui suivent ce début de fiction merci je vous dis a bientôt pour le chapitre 3 ( anciennement chapitre 3 mais j'ai fusionner les deux premier chapitre sous les conseil de ma bêta )**_

* * *

 _ **Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le dernier étage, ils virent Aomine complètement essoufflé devant la seule porte du couloir.**_

 _ **\- Bien, Daiki, je suppose que tu n'as plus de questions.**_

 _ **Il secoua vivement sa tête pour dire non, trop à bout de souffle pour parler. Akashi s'approcha de la porte et sortit une clé de sa poche, ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans un vaste appartement décoré d'un mélange de moderne et d'ancien, dans des tons gris neutres.**_

 _ **Akashi s'assit dans un imposant siège rembourré et désigna les larges banquettes en face de lui où tout le monde s'y assit. Il prit alors la parole, avec toujours autant de tact :**_

 _ **\- Avez-vous déjà vu le dos de Tetsuya ?**_

 _ **\- Son dos ? S'étonna Midorima.**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas vu le dos de Kuro-chin, désolé Aka-chin. Dit Atsushi avant de consacrer à nouveau son attention sur son paquet de chips.**_

 _ **\- Akashicchi, c'est une drôle de question.**_

 _ **\- Je l'ai déjà vu. Grommela Aomine.**_

 _ **\- Moi aussi… En profita Momoi pour le rajouter.**_

 _ **Akashi fronça des sourcils, de plus en plus sérieux.**_

 _ **\- Y avait-il quelque chose d'étrange ?**_

 _ **\- Hum... À part le fait que Tetsu s'est retourné rapidement non, rien.**_

 _ **\- Moi, et bien, j'y ai vu des blessures… Ajouta timidement la rose qui ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention, ce qui bien sûr avec la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'annoncer, fut impossible.**_

 _ **Akashi tourna la tête vers elle et la questionna une nouvelle fois.**_

 _ **\- Quelle sorte de blessures ? Quand cela s'est-il produit ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas informé ?**_

 _ **\- Euh… Des cicatrices et des bleus, enfin je crois… Après un entraînement à Teiko, cela fait disons 2 ans. Et pourquoi j'aurais dû te le dire ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?**_

 _ **\- Hm… Akashi était pensif, le silence était pesant et personne ne semblait vouloir le rompre de peur d'énerver le capitaine de Rakuzan.**_

 _ **\- Akashi-kun, se risqua Momoi, pourquoi tu nous poses toutes ces questions ?**_

 _ **La voix de l'adolescente sortit le jeune homme de sa torpeur.**_

 _ **\- Je vais faire du thé, je vous le dirais à mon retour. Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers une pièce qui semblait être la cuisine.**_

 _ **Tous se détendirent instantanément et la pièce augmenta même de quelques degrés.**_

 _ **\- Elle est vraiment bizarre la question qu'il a posé sur Kurokocchi…**_

 _ **\- Ouais, je vois pas en quoi le dos de Tetsu est spécial, à moins que ça ne soit un fétichiste des dos. Dit-il et, à peine eut-il fini de prononcer sa phrase, qu'une paire de ciseaux vola de nulle part et l'effleura. Tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit où avait disparu Akashi, qui n'y était pas, à leur plus grand bonheur.**_

 _ **Midorima se tourna vers Momoi et l'interrogea.**_

 _ **\- Momoi, tu disais avoir vu des blessures sur le dos de Kuroko ?**_

 _ **\- Oui.**_

 _ **\- Des cicatrices et des bleus, c'est ça ?**_

 _ **\- Oui… Enfin je crois.**_

 _ **Le superstitieux devint alors pensif.**_

 _ **\- Midorimacchi, où tu veux en venir ?**_

 _ **\- Ce sont des blessures étranges quand on pense à l'endroit où elles sont. Elle ne peuvent pas avoir été provoqué par une simple bagarre donc d'où proviennent-elles… Momoi, quelle a été la réaction de Kuroko quand tu l'as interrogé sur ses marques ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne l'ai pas interrogé… Dit-elle d'une petite voix.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?! Hurlèrent-ils en cœur avant que Midorima ne reprenne la parole.  
\- Tu vois des blessures sur le corps de la personne que tu aimes et tu laisses passer ?**_

 _ **\- Et bien, il ne savait pas que j'étais là et ça aurait été gênant de lui poser ce genre de questions qui relevaient de la vie privé…**_

 _ **Midorima soupira bruyamment en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe et Akashi choisit ce moment pour revenir avec six tasses de thé qu'il disposa sur la table basse.**_

 _ **\- Bien, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai perdu face à Tetsuya.**_

 _ **\- Oui, nous le savons.**_

 _ **\- J'étais en train de réfléchir au moment où l'on m'a fait remarquer que j'avais oublier mon sac. Je suis donc parti le chercher mais je me suis trompé de vestiaire, et c'est là que j'ai vu Tetsuya, enfin plus précisément son dos, et comme l'a dit Momoi il était strié de blessures, plus exactement des cicatrices, des bleus et enfin des brûlures.**_

 _ **Les informations qu'Akashi avait énoncées faisaient leur chemin dans leurs cerveaux, les faisant réagir de différentes façons. Chacune des personnes concernait énonça silencieusement des hypothèses, la peur leur nouant le ventre.**_

 _ **Le silence était pesant, personne n'osait parler. Ils sursautèrent tous lorsque le téléphone d'Akashi sonna. Il fronça ses sourcils parfaitement taillés et marmonna le nom de Kuroko, répondit mais avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, une voix qui n'appartenait certainement pas à Kuroko l'en empêcha.  
\- Kuroko, tu es où bordel tu as trente minutes de retard ?!  
Akashi se mit à émettre une aura noire, promettant à celui qui l'appelait mille et une mort, surtout qu'il avait reconnu cette voix qui n'avait rien à faire avec Kuroko. Il répondit alors de sa voix la plus froide.**_

 _ **\- Shougo, je peux savoir pourquoi tu attends Tetsuya et surtout comment tu as eu son numéro de téléphone ?**_

 _ **\- Putain je suis en train de rêver là non, c'est la voix super flippante d'Akashi ?**_

 _ **\- Shougo, je ne me répéterai pas. Le silence se fit, jusqu'à entendre une flopée d'insultes sortir de l'appareil, suivit d'une phrase marmonnée.**_

 _ **\- J'ai embarqué le mauvais téléphone, je fais quoi maintenant avec le fou furieux aux ciseaux et Tetsuya qui n'arrive toujours pas ?**_

 _ **Il finit par quand même donner une réponse à Akashi…**_

 _ **\- Akashi, je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions.**_

 _ **\- Tu oserais me désobéir, Shougo ? Serais-tu devenu masochiste ?**_

 _ **\- Non mais si je dis quoi que ce soit Kuroko va me frapper et je peux t'assurer que ça fait plus de mal que de bien… J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça mais…  
Et il raccrocha, sans plus de détails, laissant une génération des miracles pantoise avec encore plus de questions.**_

 _ **_**_

 _ **Il marchait avec un milkshake à la vanille et un ballon de basket, en train de le faire tourner sur son doigt. Depuis maintenant 2 jours, il était sur les nerfs. En fait, depuis qu'Akashi avait vu son dos. Le connaissant il ne lâcherait pas toute cette histoire avant de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout cela allait vraiment mal finir…**_

 _ **Il regarda sa montre et soupira, puis se dirigea vers une clinique privée et y entra. Le hall était richement décoré de moulures dorés avec de larges tapis orientaux et des banquettes rouges sang. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil et signa un registre avant de se diriger vers une large porte cachée derrière une denture. Il l'ouvrit et entra dans un long couloir parsemé de portes en ébène noir. Il marcha pendant de longues minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une porte où était marqué "Kuroko Tetsuya - Mayuzumi Chichiro - Haizaki Shougo".**_

 _ **Il toqua et entra quelques secondes plus tard. La pièce était grande et sombre, remplie d'instruments médicaux. Kuroko se dirigea vers un fauteuil en cuir, s'assit puis attendit dans un silence morne et grave. Des bruits de pas étouffés se firent entendre puis une porte claqua. Des murmures étaient audibles et enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme en chemise blanche. Son badge nommait "riverain Lucas", il avait de grands yeux verts, des cheveux noirs et ne semblait pas dépasser la vingtaine. Il s'assit en face d'un large bureau caché par la pénombre de la pièce. Il semblait mal à l'aise et les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent jusqu'à que l'homme rompit le silence, d'une voix mal assurée.**_

 _ **\- Votre matinée va se diviser en deux parties; la première avec des examens médicaux et la deuxième, avec les analyses des résultats. Puis pour finir, vous irez voir votre père.**_

 _ **La fin de la phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure à peine perceptible et dit d'une voix sombre. Quant à Kuroko, il avait bien entendu et ses yeux se voilèrent quelque peu.**_

* * *

(revue de l'ancien chapitre 3 )

 **ellie27:** _Merci vraiment cela fait énormément plaisir de voir que ses écrit plaise_

 **Selia:** Bon deux chose a dire la première merci et contente que cela te plaise

quand au faute d'orthographe je me relis 3 fois mais je ne suis vraiment pas doué je vais essayer de m'améliorer je le jure ^^ en tous cas merci d'avoir laissé une Reviews

 **Luffythebest:** _Le voila le chapitre trois qui et beaucoup plus long le quatre et bien je n'ai même pas commencer a l'écrire alors on verra pour la longueur mais juste pour dire ce chapitre fais_ **1,401** _mots je suis assez fière de moi_

 _MERCI A CEUX QUI ON MIS CETTE FICTION DANS LEUR FAVORI ET QUI L'ON COMMENTER AU LECTEUR QUI SONT DES FANTÔME COMME NOTRE CHER KUROKO LE FAIT QUE MA FICTION VOUS PLAISE JE N'EN REVIENS TOUJOURS PAS ._

 _Voila on se revois pour le chapitre 4 qui devraient sortir bientôt je pense faire une ellipse donc ne vous étonner pas si vous vous retrouver avec un saut dans le temps mais la ce n'est pas encore décider merci pour vos Reviews_


	4. Chapter 3

Kagami était complètement mort. L'entraînement de leur coach avait été des plus éprouvant, d'ailleurs celle-ci sautillait de joie avec son éternel sourire sadique. Tout avait commencé à cause de leur défunt capitaine Hyaga Junpei. Enfin, pas tout à fait... Kuroko y avait pas mal contribué aussi. Tout a commencé lorsqu'il avait posé cette question qui n'était, au début, qu'adressé à Kagami :

\- Dis, Kagami-kun, avec qui aimerais-tu sortir ?

La coach qui passait par là avait tout de suite repris la question pour la poser à toute l'équipe qui y avait donc répondu. Bon, pour la plupart en grognant, mais avaient répondu malgré tout. Quand ce fut au tour de leur capitaine, il était encore plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Il avait bafouillé pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la coach ne s'énerve et lui demande de répondre plus rapidement où elle allait essayer une toute nouvelle prise de catch. Alors, il réussit à prononcer avec difficulté et en vitesse comme pour échapper à une punition…

\- Momoi Satsuki.

Toute l'équipe le regarda avec surprise et ce fut Koganei qui posa la question qu'ils se posaient tous.

\- Pourquoi Momoi-san ?

Il devint alors encore plus rouge.

\- Je dirais à cause de sa poitrine… Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

La coach l'entendit et s'énerva, doubla leur entraînement, le prolongea, bref : la totale. Finalement aucun d'entre eux n'était mort, même Kuroko y avait survécu, bien qu'avec mal.

Maintenant, il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires pour se changer et il suivit son ombre quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient les derniers. Une fois arrivé dans les vestiaires, il se dirigea vers son casier sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne remarqua donc pas Kuroko et lui fonça dedans. Ils chutèrent lourdement et Kuroko se mit à haleter légèrement de douleur alors que Kagami se redressait presque aussitôt en marmonnant de vagues excuses et en le regardant attentivement pour voir si il allait bien. Kuroko le remarqua et lui fit un faible sourire avant de se relever et de se diriger vers les douches, sous le regard inquiet de Kagami.

Jamais il ne se l'avouerait, mais il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour son ombre. Il l'avait compris lorsque après un entraînement  
il avait suivi des yeux une goutte de transpiration qui glissait le long des reins de Kuroko, avant de toucher une serviette blanche immaculée qu'il avait eu envie d'arracher pour enfin attraper Kuroko et pour le faire gémir sous ses assauts…

Il déglutit à ce souvenir et recommença à s'habiller.

Kagami Taiga, le premier homme à avoir vaincu la génération des miracles, ce monstre de muscles à la mentalité d'acier, craquait face à Kuroko Tetsuya, un joueur à l'allure de fille faible et inoffensive mais beaucoup trop mignon. Tellement mignon que cela en devenait un crime. Il le voulait tout entier, le sentir frémir sous lui, lui faire hurler son prénom puis s'endormir dans ses bras réconfortants.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Kuroko qui revint prêt dans les vestiaires, mais sans uniforme. Il portait une chemise blanche et un large pantalon noir, avait une serviette autour du cou et ses cheveux humides dégoulinaient légèrement. Il était absolument magnifique. Kagami ne pouvait détourner le regard du corps d'ange qu'il avait sous les yeux. Kuroko s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque son téléphone sonna, alors il décrocha et sortit en laissant son sac. Kagami resta sonné un court instant avant de se reprendre, de finir de se préparer puis il prit son sac et se prépara psychologiquement. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Kuroko, il s'écarta de l'entrée le temps qu'il puisse rentrer puis s'en alla pratiquement en courant.

Dire que Kuroko était surpris était un bien faible mot. Kagami fuyait son regard, l'évitait, manquait de plus en plus ses passes et le remarquait de moins en moins. En gros, il devenait une personne incapable de le voir et il s'inquiétait quelque peu pour le prochain match mais, pas longtemps, puisqu'il avait autre chose à penser, malheureusement… Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son agenda électronique. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour d'Haizaki de venir le chercher alors il sortit et verrouilla le vestiaire sommairement, n'ayant pas la clé adaptée. Il sortit de l'établissement et s'appuya sur un arbre avant de sortir un carnet à dessin et de dessiner son lycée.

Il se mit a rêvasser, laissant sa main dessiner sans se soucier de ce qu'elle traçait. Il reprit ses esprits quand il entendit son portable vibrer, signe qu'il avait reçu un message. Il releva alors la tête et fronça des sourcils, la nuit était en train de tomber et Haizaki n'était pas venu. Il avait dû oublier…

Il soupira, se releva et quitta son lycée pour rentrer chez lui.  
Il marchait tranquillement dans les rues animées, son casque audio vissé sur la tête puis se rappela soudainement qu'il avait reçu un message. Il sortit son portable pour jeter un coup d'œil au destinataire.

Mayuzumi Chichiro… Il ouvrit le message et le lu.

'' _Tout est prêt, Akashi ne se doute de rien. Je me demande quel va être ton prochain coup, Kuroko. ''_

Kuroko fit un micro sourire avant de ranger son portable et de tourner au coin de la rue pour rejoindre enfin son quartier lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un. Le choc le fit tomber et en relevant la tête, il vit Aomine Daiki, son ancienne lumière.

Il soupira, d'abord Kagami puis Aomine. Qui serait le prochain ? Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Aomine posé sur lui, emplis de colère et d'inquiétude, un très mauvais cocktail d'émotions pour lui. Il se releva pour lui faire face et prit la parole.

\- Aomine-kun, tu bloques le passage. Lui fit-il remarquer de son éternelle voix neutre.  
\- Oi Tetsu, tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, je vais bien. Mais tu bloques le passage, Aomine-kun. Insista Kuroko.

Il avait vraiment envie de partir…

\- Tetsu, je veux dire que Akashi nous a dit pour ton dos et que… Bah… J'aimerai savoir d'où proviennent ces blessures.  
\- Quelles blessures, Aomine-kun ? Je n'en ai pas et n'en ai jamais eu.

Kuroko était très convainquant et si ce n'était pas Akashi que le lui avait dit, il serait tombé dans le panneau. Il s'apprêtait à de nouveau intervenir quand il remarqua que Kuroko avait profité de son absence pour s'éclipser. Il grogna car, habituellement, il l'aurait poursuivi mais il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour le faire alors il se remit à marcher.

Mais si il avait suivi le sixième joueur fantôme, il aurait pu entendre ses sanglots de désespoir qui brisaient le silence. Kuroko glissa au sol, le visage couvert de larmes et murmurant une litanie à vous fendre le cœur.

\- Je vais bien… Je dois aller bien… Personne ne doit savoir. C'est ma punition, je la mérite…

Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de sécher ses larmes et de reprendre un visage inexpressif. Il ne se releva pas, il n'en n'avait tout simplement pas la force alors à la place, il sortit son carnet à dessin pour l'ouvrir sur une page vierge et esquissa deux personnes jouant une partie d'échecs. Étrangement, celui de droite ressemblait à Akashi Seijurou, son ancien capitaine alors que celui de gauche n'avait pas de visage et ne ressemblait à rien. Kuroko referma son cahier, le rangea et reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Il arriva alors face à une grande maison, quasiment aussi grande qu'un palais, sortit un trousseau de clés, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'engouffra dedans. À peine rentré, un domestique s'approcha pour lui retirer son manteau, ce qu'il fit avant de s'avancer dans un corridor qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Il finit par tourner dans une petite ouverture où se dressait de longs escaliers en marbre blanc. Il les monta avec une marche élégante et gracieuse mais surtout fière, appartenant à une personne sûre d'elle. Une fois en haut il s'approcha d'une porte, l'ouvrit et rentra pour aller se jeter sur le large et immense lit, se remettant à sangloter sans interruption.

Bien plus tard, le jeune garçon s'endormit de fatigue et juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il se dit que finalement, c'était une bonne journée. Il s'endormit alors en pleurant, mais souriant comme une personne qui paraissait heureuse.

Il se réveilla avec un mal de crâne accompagné d'un charmant mal de gorge. Vu le temps qu'il avait passé à sangloter, c'était plutôt normal. Si il se souvenait bien, aujourd'hui il avait un examen plutôt important ce qui eut le don de le faire grimacer encore plus. Il se leva, retira ses vêtements puisqu'il avait dormi avec, se dirigea vers une penderie, prit un des nombreux uniformes et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche, mettre en ordre ses cheveux et surtout pour cacher les dégâts actuels. Il mit plus de temps que d'habitude, étant plus méticuleux. Étant donné que Akashi était au courant, il allait devoir se montrer encore plus méfiant qu'habituellement. Franchement, cette journée allait être horrible et particulièrement insupportable. Et puis, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment… Midorima lui aurait sûrement dit que seul Oha-Asa choisissait si cette journée était chanceuse ou pas. Il se mit à regretter le fait d'avoir quitté les jets d'eaux brûlants et réconfortants de sa douche pour la froideur  
du bâtiment et son silence pesant.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'y avait jamais eu de moments chaleureux dans cette maison. Pas de disputes non plus, pas de discussions, de petits accidents de la vie quotidienne qui provoqueraient un quelconque bruit. Non, il y avait toujours eu ce silence maladif. Il sortit de la salle de bain, prêt, et il fit rapidement son sac de cours et sortit de sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Il fit le même chemin que le jour dernier mais en sens inverse. Il se dirigea vers un salon où il s'assit devant un petit déjeuner à la française, des croissants et pains au chocolat bien évidemment accompagnés d'un thé saveur vanille avec une légère touche d'orange. Il mangea en silence puis une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux argentés, le plus grand des deux tirait l'autre qui était un peu plus jeune, et qui somnolait en étant à moitié avachi sur son épaule, qui avait bien du mal à se réveiller. Le bleuté sourit.

\- Mayuzumi-kun, Haizaki-kun. Bonjour, vous avez bien dormi ?  
\- Oui et toi, Kuroko ?  
\- Humpf…  
\- Superbe répartie, Shougo… Au fait, où étais-tu hier ?

Il parut se réveiller pour éviter son regard et il finit par s'asseoir juste en face de lui, pour enfin venir le regarder dans les yeux. Il prit alors la parole d'une voix légèrement fatiguée.

\- Je me suis trompé de portable, deux jours plus tôt, et j'ai pris le tien. Résultat, Akashi est maintenant au courant qu' on se voit.  
\- Et notre relation ?  
\- Non, il ne sait rien sur ça.  
\- Je vois. Nous n'y pouvons rien, mais ce sera un dommage collatéral… Enfin, il faut trouver une raison pour expliquer pourquoi nous nous fréquentons toujours et convaincre Akashi. Pour cela, il ne faut pas trop s'éloigner de la vérité mais omettre  
des éléments. J'y réfléchirai ultérieurement… Je vais être en retard, alors si Akashi-kun te demande quoi que ce soit tu le renvois vers moi, est-ce clair Haizaki-kun ?

Et il se dirigea vers son lycée, son mauvais pressentiment étant de plus en plus fort.

* * *

Réponse au Review : ( anciennement chapitre 4 )

Inconnue : tu n'as pas laisser de nom donc je pense que tu te reconnaitras puisque tu est la seule ou le seule a avoir signer comme cela merci d'avoir laisser une Review surtout si tu n'y pense pas souvent j'espère que tu continueras a me lire pour les chapitre tout dépendras de mon rythme d'écriture

Luffythebest : oui est celui la est encore plus long me me si moi il me parait encore un peu petit enfin tu t'interroge sur haizaki et bien ce chapitre va te donner un peu plus d'indice je me demande si tu sera capable de deviner qui il est pour kuroko ainsi que mayuzumi j'ai hâte de voir si tu a des hypothèse

NaomiWeaver : je suis comme toi j'aime torturer mes personnage merci pour tes conseil j'essaierais de les appliquer pour le chapitre 5 enfin si tu le lis manque de ponctuation je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour çà merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer la ponctuation et passer a la trappe quand j'ai publier les chapitre

ellie27: contente que tu t'interroge j'ai hâte de voir ta réaction pour ce chapitre et si je te remercie ce n'est que pure politesse attention je ne dis pas que je ne le pense pas

A la prochaine fois avec de nouvelle Review (enfin j'espère XD)

Voila la nouvelle importante je vous laisse le choix entre :

\- un happy end ( fin définitive de la fiction pour en commencer une autre )

ou

\- un bad end (il y aura une autre fiction qui sera la continuité de celle-ci mais autre sujet et peut-être autre paring même si il y a peux de chance )

laisser une Review mais cela ne veut pas dire que cette fiction sera bientôt fini non sa veut juste dire que l'on va rentrer dans le vif du sujet et que je dois déjà vous laisser entrevoir la fin mais elle devrait faire une quinzaine de chapitre et peut être plus

je compte aussi écrire un OS pour tester un lemon ce sera ma première fois pour ça je le posterait et cette fiction en comportera au bout de 5 avis positif

BIEN A LA PROCHAINE FOIS DANS LE CHAPITRE 4


	5. Chapter 4

_**Tout a la fin ainsi que des excuse et information donc allez lire mais ici**_

 _ **Remerciement: je remercie ma toute nouvelle bêta : Erizu-sama qui corrigera mon prochain chapitre enfin si elle en a le temps et va corriger tout mes autre chapitre enfin maintenant je vous laisse lire**_

* * *

Définitivement, cette journée était mauvaise.

Kuroko était arrivé avec deux minutes de retard, chose qui n'arrivait que rarement. Bien sûr le professeur ne l'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il se plante devant lui. Il s'était fait coller puis Kagami l'avait magnifiquement ignoré, chose qui énervait passablement Kuroko. Vu comment se comportait Kagami, il ne resterait pas longtemps sa lumière… Il doutait même qu'il puisse encore attraper ses passes fantômes… Enfin, au rythme où augmentaient ses problèmes, il allait devoir s'isoler en Alaska.

Il soupira et décida de suivre son cours de japonais, enfin la parodie de cours qu'on lui servait dans ce lycée. Il était vraiment faible de niveau alors il arrêta d'écouter au bout de quelques minutes seulement et se mit à gribouiller sur son cahier à la va-vite. Ce qui lui semblait être des heures après, la sonnerie retentit mettant fin à son calvaire. Aujourd'hui Mayuzumi lui avait glissé un bento et il n'avait donc pas à passer par la case cantine. Il avait rendu chacun des livres qu'il avait emprunté récemment, et il se dirigea donc vers les escaliers menant au toit avant de se rappeler que Kagami l'avait sûrement oublié, et que cela ne servait à rien de monter. Il se mit donc à descendre vers le bas du bâtiment avec l'intention de manger dehors.

Lorsque son portable vibra, signe d'un nouveau message, il fronça des sourcils. Il n'attendait pourtant aucun message… Il sortit donc son portable pour consulter son message mais sa main se figea juste au dessus de celui-ci. Elle tremblait et le bleuté se calma tant bien que mal, et finit par l'ouvrir avec difficulté. Ses yeux se figèrent à la vue de ce message surprise. Il faillit en lâcher son portable et une envie de vomir le prit tout aussi soudainement que sa respiration devint sifflante. Il se précipita vers les toilettes, s'enferma dans une cabine et vomit.

Quelques instants plus tard, une fois fini, il s'appuya sur le mur juste derrière lui et s'effondra. Son corps était secoué de sanglots silencieux. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer et une fois qu'il put de nouveau parler, il reprit son téléphone et composa un numéro, appuyant sans hésitation sur le bouton d'appel. Il colla l'appareil à son oreille alors que le correspondant répondait à la première sonnerie.

\- Tetsuya, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Répondit-il en chuchotant.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps pour être discret. Ce soir, je rentrerai seul. Il rentre aujourd'hui et souhaite me voir dans son cabinet. Seul. Lui répondit Kuroko d'une voix faible et cassée.

Visiblement, l'interlocuteur voulait répliquer quelque chose mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il mit fin à la conversation, éteignit son portable pour ne plus être dérangé et se releva. Il sortit de la petite cabine et se passa de l'eau sur son visage. Dans le miroir, son reflet était plus pâle que d'habitude mais personne, à moins de bien se concentrer, ne le remarquerait. Sa respiration encore légèrement sifflante, il prit quelques minutes pour la calmer. La seule chose qui trahissait son état était ses yeux, qui d'habitude impassibles reflétaient une terreur immense qui indiquait au monde entier qu'il n'avait qu'une envie; celle de se mettre en boule et de pleurer et hurler sa peine… Ce qu'il ne fit pas, bien évidemment.

Mais sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, des larmes se mirent à couler. Il les essuya avec insistance quand ce qu'il redoutait se produisit…

Quelqu'un entra et ce quelqu'un ne lui était pas inconnu, non… Il s'agissait de Furihata Kouki, le joueur le plus peureux de leur équipe de basket. D'ordinaire, il ne l'aurait pas vu mais aujourd'hui, Kuroko ne prenait pas la peine de camoufler sa présence plus que le minimum. Alors il le remarqua et se figea à la vue des larmes qui avaient laissé des sillons sur ses joues. Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant un bout de temps avant que Kuroko ne prenne son sac et sorte de la pièce, en étant invisible à Furihata, le laissant alors confus et inquiet.

Furihata, bien que peureux, décida qu'il en parlerait à Kuroko le soir-même. Satisfait de sa résolution, il n'y fit plus trop attention sans pour non plus oublier l'image d'un Kuroko pleurant qui le hanterait sûrement pendant un moment.

* * *

Kuroko avait fuit. De toute façon, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter de ça. Du moins, pour le moment… Il se dirigea vers sa coach qui aujourd'hui était particulièrement de bonne humeur. Il ne voulait pas spécialement savoir pourquoi alors une fois à ses côtés, il prit la parole, la faisant sursauter.

\- Coach, je ne pourrais pas assister à l'entraînement de ce soir et sûrement ceux des prochains jours.

Sa coach se retourna, sa bonne humeur oubliée.

\- Kuroko-kun, pour quelles raisons ?

\- Familiales.

\- Deux jours. Pas un de plus, pas un de moins.

Kuroko grimaça. C'était trop peu… Mais il finit par hocher la tête.

\- À bientôt alors, Kuroko-kun. Ou devrais-je dire à dans deux jours !

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il avait son examen et les cours reprenaient bientôt. Il ignora le salut que lui faisait sa coach et s'enfonça dans le bâtiment, la mine sombre et le moral au plus bas.

* * *

Il était vraiment un idiot. Il avait espéré en vain que cette journée se passerait bien, enfin, elle avait vraiment bien commencé. Mayuzumi avait réussi à éviter Akashi toute la matinée, ce qui l'avait rendu plutôt joyeux. Alors quand Kuroko l'avait appelé, il ne s'était douté de rien et avait répondu avec discrétion. Bien sûr, sinon Kuroko lui en aurait voulu, puis Akashi pouvait aussi sortir de nul part. Et si il apprenait qu'il parlait à Kuroko, cela rendrait la situation encore plus difficile et dangereuse. Alors quand Kuroko lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait seul ce soir, il avait paniqué. L'autre adolescent avait raccroché et son cœur s'était serré douloureusement. Après tout, Kuroko l'avait accepté malgré le fait qu'il lui ait volé plusieurs choses avant même leur rencontre… Il aimait bien le bleuté et ses yeux azurés. On lui avait souvent dit que les yeux étaient la porte de l'âme. Si s'était vrai, ceux de Kuroko était soit doux ou vraiment très tristes…

Il s'était levé pour aller le chercher tout de suite et l'emmener loin de ce type détestable, dans un endroit où il pourrait rêver librement sans souffrir plus longtemps. Dans son empressement, il bouscula pas mal de monde mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il le bouscule lui… Akashi Seijuro.

Bien sûr, il s'était relevé pour continuer sa course mais une paire de ciseaux enfoncée dans le bas de son uniforme l'en empêcha. Il les retira immédiatement face à son capitaine qui voulait sûrement sa mort. Une arme serait toujours utile… Avec peur plutôt qu'avec courage, pour ne retarder ne serait-ce qu'un peu son châtiment, il se retourna, ciseaux en main, mais Akashi ne sembla pas faire attention à lui pour le moment. Du moins, pour le moment… Il était plutôt figé, les yeux exorbités et le regard posé sur son téléphone.

Non, attendez… _Son téléphone_ …. Kuroko. Son téléphone était toujours affiché sur son répertoire, et justement, sur _ce_ contact.

Akashi l'avait vu et il allait sûrement venir le voir pour des explications. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout le bon moment.

Sachant que ce qu'il allait faire était suicidaire, il prit Akashi par le bras et le força à se relever. Il l'entraîna vers un coin plus tranquille, sentant le regard d'Akashi qui lui promettait une mort longue et douloureuse. Il arriva dans un coin désert et déglutit difficilement, sachant pertinemment que sa survie dépendait de ses prochaines paroles. Il se retourna et se prépara à prendre la parole mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge… Akashi était vraiment très effrayant et avait sorti une paire de ciseaux. Il s'apprêtait à les lui lancer alors la peur prit le dessus, et il sortit d'une voix précipitée une énorme bêtise. Enfin, pas pour lui…

\- Akashi, attends ! Si tu fais ça, Kuroko mourra !

Il stoppa son geste et le regarda. Il prit alors la parole d'une voix glaciale et qu'il peinait à contrôler, au grand dam de celui-ci.

\- C'est l'histoire la plus stupide qu'on ne m'ait jamais sorti pour éviter une punition.

Il inspira profondément… Il n'avait plus le choix, il le faisait pour Kuroko…

\- Akashi, je ne mens pas… Kuroko pourrait mourir ce soir comme demain donc contente-toi de me suivre et je t'expliquerai ce que tu veux savoir dans la mesure du possible et de ce que je sais.

\- Première question, pourquoi as-tu le numéro de Tetsuya ?

\- Je crois que ce sera plus simple de tout t'expliquer depuis le début, finalement…

* * *

 _Mayuzumi était son frère par alliance depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose de son passé, mais se souvenait que lorsqu'il avait appris que Kuroko était l'héritier légitime de son futur beau père, il ne l'avait pas cru. L'homme qu'il avait rencontré était un homme sérieux et dur, sans une trace de légèreté ou de douceur. Un homme d'affaires intransigeant, sans pitié et encore moins de remords alors cette personne ne pouvait avoir d'affiliation avec Kuroko Tetsuya, un jeune homme qui ne montrait certes que très peu d'émotions, mais qui dégageait une certaine gentillesse combinée à une sérénité qui nous plaçait dans une bulle où l'on se sentait en sécurité, ainsi qu'une chaleur réconfortante._

 _Il lui semblait impossible de les associer. Mais c'était vrai, et il l'avait accepté et avait appris à le connaître. Kuroko était vraiment très différent de ce qu'il avait pensé au premier abord mais il y avait une sorte de mystère autour de lui qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à découvrir. Mais il pensait pouvoir associer plusieurs événements et alors, il avait formé plusieurs hypothèses. Mais il n'y avait jamais fait très attention car après tout, il semblait heureux et insouciant._

 _Mais il y avait quelques temps de cela, Kuroko était rentré complètement retourné, disant qu'il devait aller le voir. Mayuzumi l'avait calmé, ou du moins essayé, mais le bleuté avait fini par craquer et il avait fondu en larmes et s'était endormi sur lui. Il l'avait alors couché puis il s'était lui-même dirigé vers son lit pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil qui, bien sûr, ne fut pas de tout repos. Bien qu'il était quasiment à l'autre bout de cet énorme manoir, il avait entendu des cris qui venaient d'un homme à la voix grave et il semblait ne pas y avoir de réponses de la personne qui recevait toute cette colère…_

 _Inquiet, il s'était précipitamment habillé pour se diriger vers la source de tous ces hurlements qui s'étaient amplifiés. Il n'était qu'à quelques pas quand les cris s'arrêtèrent, ce qui le stoppa._

 _Quand il y repensait aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait toujours pas… Il avait été comme figé, incapable de faire un pas._

 _Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté prostré ainsi, paralysé, mais lorsqu'il put enfin faire un geste, ce fut au ralenti. Il pénétra dans cette pièce qui auparavant avait contenu une scène de pure colère, vu l'état dans laquelle elle était… Les vases et autres objets en porcelaine ou encore en céramique étaient brisés et en morceaux, les rideaux traînaient et étaient en morceaux, déchirés de partout, les fleurs renversées dans une eau rougeâtre et il ne comprenait pas la couleur qui colorait cette petite flaque. De la peinture ? De l'encre ?_

 _Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver la source de cette coloration. Il avait pensé que l'on pourrait trouver cela ridicule mais à cet instant, cela lui semblait être vraiment important. Il ne pouvait pas détourner l'attention de cette énigme, et c'est là qu'il aperçut un petit mouchoir qui semblait avoir atterri sous un meuble par il ne savait quel moyen. C'était vrai, après tout, il ne voyait pas du tout comment ce mouchoir avait pu être là. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et frissonna quand il l'eut presque en mains. Lorsque qu'il le prit entre ses doigts, il le trouva poisseux. Il le ramena vers lui rapidement et se figea, sous le choc._

 _Ce mouchoir était gorgé de sang. Le sang de qui, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, lui apparut clairement être celui de Kuroko dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas réfléchi plus longtemps, inquiet pour ce tout nouveau petit frère, et arrivé devant sa porte, il tambourina dessus dans l'attente d'une réponse qu'il ne reçut pas. Il enfonça la porte, après tout il s'en fichait en cet instant, et les lumières de la chambre étaient éteintes et plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. Les rideaux avaient été fermé. Il avait froncé des sourcils car Kuroko ne les fermait jamais. Il l'avait d'ailleurs interrogé sur ce fait mais n'avait obtenu que des réponses évasives et n'avait donc pas insisté._

 _Il ne voulait pas en parler, cela se voyait comme une tâche au milieu de la figure._

 _Il avait cherché l'interrupteur, sans absolument rien voir. Il avait réussi à le trouver et à l'enclencher, mais rien ne s'était allumé. Il s'était énervé contre lui-même, l'inquiétude et le stress prenant le dessus sur son calme habituel, car après tout son petit frère l'avait laissé sans nouvelles. Enfin, il le prenait comme ça… Il chercha précipitamment hors de la chambre une lampe torche mais ne trouva que des bougies. Il les prit, en alluma deux qu'il posa sur des meubles dans la chambre sombre, en reprit une puis se mit à chercher Kuroko._

 _Partout, il n'était pas là. Mais sur le lit se trouvait son pyjama tâché de sang….Il avait pâli devant cette trouvaille et avait quitté la chambre en courant, ne supportant pas cette vision. Il n'avait pas revu Kuroko pendant pratiquement deux semaines._

 _Puis, il était revenu. Il avait bien essayé de lui parler des événements de cette nuit funeste mais il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse… Des événement similaires se reproduisirent de la même manière, mais sans qu'il ne puisse jamais intervenir._

 _Mais il savait une chose, qu'importe qui était la personne avec Kuroko ces soirs-là, cette personne le blessait un peu plus à chaque fois, et pas que physiquement… Il s'effondrait un peu plus, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire._

* * *

Il se tut, son récit terminé, bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment répondu à la question d'Akashi.

\- Voilà, je ne peux te dire que ça, à mon plus grand regret… Vu le peu d'informations que cela apporte, surtout…

Il le regarda, la mine sombre. Se souvenir de ces événements l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

\- Ce n'est rien… C'est déjà beaucoup. Mais pourquoi Tetsuya serait en danger ce soir ? Dit-il en se relevant.

Finalement, peut-être que pour une fois, Kuroko irait bien…

\- Le même scenario va se répéter, et je refuse de voir Tetsuya encore plus affecté qu'il ne l'ait déjà. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps où kuroko va s'en aller et disparaître pour un bon moment. Je ne supporterai pas ça une nouvelle fois. Et je ne pense pas que lui non plus le supporterait, après tout je ne sais rien de ce problème… Alors comment prévoir ses réactions.

\- Chichiro, nous partons chercher Tetsuya immédiatement, sans plus attendre.

\- Oui… Attends, nous deux ?! Et l'entraînement ?

\- Tetsuya est plus important qu'un simple entraînement qui ne servira pas à grand-chose. Alors dépêchons-nous.

Ils se mirent à courir et quittèrent leur établissement. Pour aller plus vite, Mayuzumi appela un taxi mais ils furent pris, malheureusement, dans les embouteillages et arrivent à 17h40.

À ce moment-là, Kuroko était déjà parti.

* * *

( anciennement chapitre 5 )

Seehany: Voila le chapitre 5 pour les faute et bien j'ai une bêta maintenant donc il y en aura un peux moins parce qu'après tout elle est humaine et peut en oublier

ellie27:ton vote a été pris en compte tu en sais un peu plus avec se chapitre sur les relation avec mayuzumi mais pas haizaki ha je garde le suspense je suis sadique non pas du tout mais il ne faut pas le dire chut

Luffythebest:contente que tu l'ai trouver long celui ci a 141 mots de plus mais arrive en retard gomene comme dis ci dessus tu en sais plus sur la relation kuro/mayu quand a ton vote c'est comptabilisé pour bad end mais tu pourras toujours changer plus tard

Inconue: Merci pour les encouragement cela fait vraiment plaisir j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki: la voila la suite répondant a certaine question mais pas toute bien sur j'ai hâte de voir tes autre hypothèse et la suite de ta fiction ^^

Désoler pour le retard j'ai malheureusement effacer le chapitre et j'ai du tout réécrire et j'ai eu du mal je n'aime pas réécrire les même chose donc voila le prochain chapitre devraient ariver a temps en tout cas merci de continuer a lire cette fiction qui est ma première sur kuroko no basket ainsi que ceux qui me suive depuis le début

AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE TOUT LE MONDE

PS: je trouve ce chapitre cours en faite je trouve tous mes chapitre cours alors désoler si il le sont vraiment


	6. Chapter 5

Désolé pour le retard sinon le reste c'est a la fin

* * *

J'ai mal, j'ai froid, j'ai peur, je veux m'en aller. Je ne pense pas, ou plus, que j'ai mérité quelque chose d'aussi horrible.

Quel est mon crime ? Être né ? Ne pas être le meilleur ?

Je ne sais pas, mais on m'a appris un semblant de bonheur que je veux retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Peut-être que si je remontais le temps, cela serait possible. Comment faire ? Je crois qu'on ne peut pas… Alors je vais juste me souvenir de ces années, où sourire n'était pas juste le mouvement d'un muscle, où j'aimais sourire pour eux. Je crois que l'on peut dire qu'il m'ont sauvé mais pourront-ils le faire une deuxième fois ? Je veux partir m'endormir, mais je sais que si je le fais jamais plus je ne pourrais ouvrir les yeux, alors je me fais une raison. Je ne dormirai pas. Pas ce soir. Pas dans cet endroit horrible, qui pourtant pourrait disparaître avec le sommeil. Cette pièce froide à l'odeur de renfermé sans fenêtres où l'on est incapable de distinguer le jour de la nuit.

Mais cette fois-ci comparée aux autres fois, il était heureux puisqu'il ne resterait que très peu de temps, après tout il faillait sauver les apparences jusqu'à ce que cela ne serve plus à rien. Il se sentait dépérir, non, mourir à petit feu. Non, encore moins, il ne réussissait pas à décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Ça ne lui arrivait que rarement de ne plus avoir de mots pour qualifier une situation mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Pour le moment du moins, il était trop fatigué pour s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment. Après tout une fois sorti d'ici, il pourrait se torturer l'esprit avec des questions qui resteraient de toute façon sans réponses.

Son dos commença à le faire souffrir, quelque chose qu'il supportait difficilement dans toute cette histoire. C'était cela qui le dérangeait le plus. Il était vraiment faible, alors le fait de se redresser pour soutenir son dos et empêcher un saignement plus grand était difficile mais il réussit quand même et se laissa au bord de l'évanouissement, seule la douleur lui permettant de rester conscient.

Un grincement se fit entendre puis vint à ses narines l'odeur de l'alcool et de drogues. Ces odeurs lui firent exprimer une grimace. Lui qui aimait peu montrer ce qu'il ressentait, c'était raté. L'homme, enfin il lui semblait que c'était un homme mais il ne pouvait en être certain avec son esprit embrumé par la douleur, prit la parole.

\- Toujours conscient ? Étonnant. Enfin tu vas devoir dormir maintenant.

\- N… Non, je ne veux pas.

\- Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte que tu ne meurs pas. Pas encore, après tout, il faut préserver les apparences, non ?

Il s'agenouilla en face de moi.

\- Tu vois, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, jamais tu ne serais sorti d'ici puis-qu'après tout ici c'est la place parfaite pour le monstre que tu es et cela ne dérangerait personne que tu disparaisses. Même tes prétendus amis. Enfin, comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas moi qui décide malheureusement… Allez.

Il sortit une seringue.

\- Bonne nuit Tetsuya.

Il enfonça la seringue dans son cou et il sentit que le liquide, lorsque celui-ci le brûla, n'était clairement pas un calmant. Ensuite, pour savoir ce que c'était, son esprit déjà embrumé et maintenant la douleur, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir et avoir des idées claires. Il savait qu'on lui avait injecté ce produit pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Habituellement il aurait lutté mais là avec ses blessures et sa fatigue combinées à sa douleur, il fit ce dont son corps avait besoin. Il perdit connaissance, sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Mais en avait-il même envie ?

\- Tu vois Tetsuya, même toi tu sais que j'ai raison. Après tout tu fais tout pour nous obéir sans même te rebeller alors tu n'es rien de plus qu'un gamin comme un autre. Tu as seulement eu la malchance de naître en tant que Kuroko Tetsuya. Enfin, tu es déjà évanoui, donc ce que je dis ne sert à rien…

Un rire morbide le secoua et il ramassa le corps sans délicatesse, le posa sur son épaule et le porta comme un sac à patate et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Après tout même des sales types comme lui pouvaient avoir les rudiments de bonnes manières.

* * *

La porte du gymnase de Seirin s'ouvrit dans un fracas, faisant sursauter ses principaux occupant ; les membres du club de basketball de Seirin. Mais ce qui les effraya encore plus, ce sont les deux furies qui une fois la porte ouverte, étaient entrés dans le gymnase essoufflés et le regard cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. Aida Riko, coach démoniaque et à poitrine plate, prit la parole supportant mal que son entraînement soit interrompu, permettant ainsi à ses joueurs de se reposer. Mais elle se contint car, après tout, elle avait devant elle Akashi Seijurou, ex-capitaine de la génération des miracles. Quant à l'autre, il s'agissait de l'ombre 2.0. Bref, en traduction, elle ne se soucia que d'Akashi puis-qu'après tout, il était assez cinglé pour balancer des ciseaux aux personnes qui ne lui donnaient pas de réponses satisfaisantes. Donc avec lui, on marchait sur des œufs et elle détestait faire cela.

Généralement ses joueurs étaient vraiment beaucoup trop fatigués pour lui répondre et puis à part Kuroko, aucun d'eux n'avaient réussi à lui faire peur alors elle leur parlait sans tournure de phrases, sans ménagement et avec très peu de politesse. Bien sûr elle mettait les suffixes honorifiques, mais à part avec ses senpai elle ne parlait que rarement avec politesse.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de votre compagnie ? Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa voix était aigre et mielleuse malgré elle, mais elle le regretta presque aussitôt d'un, parce que

le regard mortel d'Akashi la fit frissonner et le regard inquiet du deuxième -et oui elle avait oublié son nom- l'avait laissé pantoise.

Elle avait compris que quelque chose de grave était arrivé alors elle prit en main son sifflet pour signaler à ses joueurs qu'ils devaient se mettre en ligne, ce qu'ils firent bien évidement. Personne ne désobéissait à leur coach impunément.

Elle jeta un regard à Akashi puis sortit du gymnase. Après tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, non ? Akashi prit la parole et sa voix habituellement calme et assurée laissait entrevoir une panique qu'il essayait de cacher tant bien que mal.

\- L'un de vous saurait où se trouve Tetsuya ?

Le silence se fit. Akashi leur avait montré un signe de politesse alors ils ne pouvaient que répondre poliment. Ils se regardèrent pour voir si quelqu'un prenait la parole, et voyant que cela n'était pas le cas ils se tournèrent tous vers Kagami. Après tout ils étaient ombre et lumière. Cette relation était certes ambiguë mais ils étaient quand même meilleurs amis, ils trouvaient donc cela normal et s'attendaient à ce qu'il sache où il se trouvait.

Leur capitaine prit la parole.

\- Oi Kagami, où est Kuroko ?

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de cacher le fait qu'il était sûr qu'il le savait. Kagami dit alors d'une voix forte mais mal assurée :

\- Je n'en sais rien... Merde !

Il repartit pour passer ses nerfs sur un pauvre ballon de basket qui n'avait rien demandé, en étonnant la plupart des membres du club de basket. Après tout habituellement il était toujours derrière eux à dire « _mais je suis là depuis le début »_ donc là en ce moment, ils comprirent qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir où Kuroko était. Ils pensaient que c'était à cause de sa capacité à avoir peu de présence qu'il possédait mais en fait, ils ne faisaient juste pas assez attention à lui. Certains furent pris de remords tandis que d'autres se disaient que de toute façon, ils le connaissaient à peine et que cela ne les concernait pas.

Une main tremblante se leva parmi le rang coupant toute l'interrogation des joueurs présents. Tous se demandaient qui avait lever la main et qui savait donc quelque chose à propos de Kuroko. Sinon, pourquoi le signaler ? Et là, ce fut la surprise totale. Celui qui avait levé cette main n'était personne d'autre que Furihata Kouki, le joueur le plus peureux qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'à présent. Akashi le regarda et lui fit signe qu'il devait prendre la parole. Leur capitaine espérait qu'il ne bégaierait pas, sinon ils étaient bon pour se prendre une pluie de la chose la plus terrifiante au monde après leur coach : des ciseaux. Puis il se concentra à nouveau sur le joueur en priant.

\- Je …j'ai v-vu Kuroko… T... Tout à l'…l'heure… et…i. il…pl… pleu…pleurait mais… il… est….par….parti…..e…e….en….c-cou….courant…. et… je… ne…l…..l….l'ai….pas… re… revu… a…après… ça… J…..je…..v…..vou…voulais.. lui e… en… par… parler… ce soir.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment patient, alors fais-moi le plaisir de répéter ta phrase sans bégayer, ou de trouver un moyen de le faire.

Sa voix était sifflante et réellement terrifiante. Mayuzumi lui posa une main sur son épaule, l'intimant de se calmer, et il retira son sac puis farfouilla dedans. Il en ressortit un bloc-notes et un crayon qu'il lui tendit. Furihata le regarda avec étonnement et incompréhension, à quoi cela pourrait lui servir ? Il soupira, lui fourra le bloc-notes dans les mains avant de dire d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune autre question.

\- Si tu es incapable de parler normalement tu peux toujours écrire, et évite de faire trop de fautes pour ne pas dire aucune.

Il lui fit un sourire faux et Furihata hocha frénétiquement de la tête et commença à écrire sa précédente phrase.

 _J'ai vu Kuroko tout à l'heure. Il pleurait et il est parti dès qu'il ma aperçu. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce moment-là, je comptais lui en parler ce soir après l'entraînement._

Il lui tandis le carnet mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que dans sa tête, Furihata avait des pensées très peu catholiques et que Kuroko y avait une place très importante. Mais comment il aurait pu le savoir ? Il ne lisait pas dans les pensées et rien sur son visage aurait pu le trahir, lui le peureux de l'équipe. Seul Kuroko l'avait compris, avait remarqué son masque et avait réussi à le briser peu à peu. Et sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, il devenait jaloux de Kagami et de la génération des miracles qui étaient si proche de lui. Mais maintenant Kagami commençait à faire de moins en moins attention à lui et il perdait son éclat de lumière. Et si il faisait du mal à Kuroko, il devrait donc disparaître de sa vie… Puis il prendrait sa place et il deviendrait assez fort pour être une lumière fidèle et plus lumineuse qu'il n'en n'avait jamais eu. Puis il deviendrait **son** Kuroko. Attendez, il avait dit ''son'' ? Non, Kuroko était une personne à part entière et il ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Il se concentra sur celui qui lui faisait face et qui avait visiblement perdu patience et lui jetait un regard furibond. Il prit donc une attitude nerveuse et tremblante car après tout, même si Kuroko avait compris qui il était à la vue des autres, il était froussard alors le temps d'être à la hauteur de ses attentes, il le resterait.

Mayuzumi prit la parole.

\- Je vois. Et par rapport à d'habitude, il te semblait bizarre ?

Il reprit le carnet et nota.

 _Oui, il était plus pâle que d'habitude et avait réellement du mal à garder un visage impassible. Des traces de larmes étaient toujours visibles et il flottait dans la pièce une odeur de vomi… Il est parti assez vite et pour le reste vous devriez vous adresser à notre coach, s'il ne vient pas à l'entraînement elle doit être au courant,_ _moi je peux pas vous donner plus d'informations._

Il avait failli griller son masque… Cette dernière phrase débordait de confiance en soi, tout ce qu'il n'était pas censé être. Il lui rendit le carnet et lui dit poliment en revoir puis se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l'avait mis en colère, et un nouveau sentiment était apparu en lui. Il ne mesurait pas encore sa portée mais une chose était sûre : Kuroko était à lui et sûrement pas à ces rustres sans bonnes manières.

* * *

 ** _Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki_** : et non le père de kuroko ne le bat pas mais mon but c'est de vous perdre sans que vous puissiez comprendre avant la fin sinon merci de me suivre et désolé pour le retard conséquent

 ** _ellie27_** : contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plus voila le suivant en retard certes mais il est la c'est le principale non

 _ **y** _ : je sais pas du tout quoi te dire je sais même pas si ta Rewiews et négatif ou positif je ne veux même pas le savoir sinon j'espère que tu liras ce chapitre

PS: je remercie Valou-kun29 et Erizu-sama

PPS: j'ai plusieurs autre fiction en préparation et je prévois une collaboration donc souhaiter vous

\- une autre fiction sur kuroko no basket

\- une fiction sur Naruto

Au prochain chapitre tout le monde a les votes sont

bad end : 4 happy end : 4


	7. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde je vous poste ce chapitre il n'est pas encore corriger (je viens de mettre la traduction) je l'ai envoyer mais vu que j'ai très pue de temps en ce moment je vous le poste pour éviter de prendre du retard sinon bonne lecture

* * *

Akashi était furieux et nerveux. Ce type, qu'il prenait pour un froussard, il avait l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui. Il ne savait pas en quoi mais ce garçon ne lui inspirait guère confiance, il le trouvait faux et respirait la cruauté et la folie. Généralement il ne se trompait pas mais là il doutait donc cela le rendait encore plus nerveux et énervé que jamais. Actuellement il cherchait dans ce lycée qu'il considérait comme miteux la coach de Seirin qui semblait avoir réellement disparu, si ça avait été

Kuroko cela ne l'aurait pas surpris mais à sa connaissance, sa coach était assez reconnaissable et voyante. Il perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs encore en ce moment. Tout ce qui se rapportait à Kuroko le mettait en colère.

Il soupira sans discrétion. Ici, il ne prendrait sûrement pas la peine d'avoir une attitude parfaite. Pourtant ses objectifs étaient simples et clairs :

En premier, trouver Kuroko.

En deuxième, savoir ce qui lui arrivait et l'aider.

Alors pourquoi les chose devenaient de plus en plus difficile depuis qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le passé de Kuroko, sa vie et son père ? Rien. Il n'avait rien trouvé dessus. Le vide. Ce type savait cacher sa vie privée ce qui était normalement impossible à notre époque. Ensuite, le parcours scolaire de Kuroko parfait. Voilà le seul mot pour le qualifier. Son parcours médicale était vierge et impossible à franchir vu que les copies manuscrites et non informatiques se trouvaient dans un hôpital privé encore plus sécurisé que le gouvernement Japonais. Kuroko ne parlait jamais de sa famille au collège et il avait donc appris il y a seulement quelques heures que lui aussi était un héritier et que son père ressemblait beaucoup au sien, que son coéquipier était le frère de son ancien coéquipier, le plus prometteur et le seul n'ayant pas encore évolué à son niveau maximal. Ce ne l'aurait pas inquiéter, en outre mesure, mais là, rien. Il n'avait pas évolué et était resté sur le même niveau. Ce qui était impossible sauf si quelque chose empêchait son développement, et là les hypothèses ne manquaient pas et son esprit adorait lui faire envisager les pires scénarios.

Et enfin, il la vit et il l'interpella sans même hausser la voix. Après tout elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas le faire attendre. Enfin il l'espérait pour elle ou alors elle goûterait à sa nouvelle paire de ciseaux. Devrait-il lui donner un nom comme

Joséphine ou Marie ? Non quelque chose de plus romanesque comme Ariane, Marianne, ou Anne. Enfin il verrait plus tard, il avait un interrogatoire à pratiquer.

Non, il devait juste lui parler et elle répondrait. Un rictus orna ses lèvres et il vit le coach de Seirin avoir un frisson. Parfait, elle devait avoir peur. En quelques enjambées, il arriva à sa hauteur et lui posa sa question sur un ton tout sauf amical.

\- Où est Tetsuya ?

Simple et clair, elle ne pourrait pas dévier la conversation, il avait tout préparé et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de retrouver Kuroko. Et ensuite, et bien, il jouerait au prince charmant et le sauverait.

Ses pensées sonnaient incroyablement niaises, mais pour le moment il s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête était Kuroko. il pouvait se voiler la face, mais c'était clair : il l'aimait, que cela lui plaise ou non et cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se voiler la face, du moins, pas trop longtemps.

\- Akashi-san, Kuroko-kun m'a prévenu qu'il serait absent quelques jours pour des raisons familiales. Je lui ai accordé deux jours. Passé ce délai, je considérerai qu'il sèche l'entraînement. Vous voulez savoir autre chose ?

\- Non, je vous remercie, ce sera tout. Mais si vous remarquez des choses étranges, contactez-moi et juste au cas où, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous.

Bien, pour le moment il allait quitter ce bâtiment qu'on osait appeler lycée. Il n'aurait rien de plus auprès des incapables qui côtoyaient Tetsuya tous les jours. Il devait retrouver Mayuzumi puis partir discuter dans un café ou salon de thé sur les diverses informations qu'il pourrait lui donner sur Kuroko Tetsuya et dès son retour, il serait obligé de lui dire ce qu'il se passait et ses problèmes. Il saurait tout de lui et comme ça, il ne serait plus jamais, au grand jamais, obligé de souffrir.

Il se le jurait, lui, Akashi Seijurou, ancien capitaine de la génération des miracles, car maintenant Kuroko lui appartenait et ce pour toujours.

Un jeune homme à la chevelure turquoise était assis à une table dans un café chic, son dos soutenu par plusieurs oreillers rembourrés. Il était complètement appuyé dessus, concentré sur une espèce de carnet où il faisait énergiquement bouger un crayon. Il supposait donc qu'il dessinait. Il avait pour ordre de le surveiller et de veiller à ce qu'il ne rentre en contact avec personne pendant deux jours, ensuite son contrat serait terminé, et il ne reverrait jamais ce gamin aux cheveux bleus. Habituellement, on l'engageait pour la protection de personnalités en vues mais là, il ne devait absolument pas se faire remarquer. Silence total, immersion complète, études détaillées du sujet et ne faire aucune erreur. Une mission digne de ce nom. Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à la réussir, ce qui s'avérait plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait prévu…

-FLASHBACK-

 _I_ _l venait_ _à_ _peine de commencer à suivre la cible qu'il l'avait déjà perdu…_ _Ce_ _rtes son dossier comportait une information_ _c_ _oncernant un manque de présence quasiment total_ _mais il ne pensait vraiment_ _pas l_ _e perdre aussi facilement._ _C_ _e gamin ferait un excellent espion si il s'engageait dans cette voi_ _e_ _peu probable._ _V_ _u ses parent_ _s,_ _il finirait probablement dans une université de grande renommée, dans une voie purement intellectuelle o_ _ù il_ _reprendrait le contrôle de l'entreprise familiale comme tout bon héritier deva_ _i_ _t honorer sa famille et en aucun cas lui faire honte._ _Q_ _uand il imaginait vivre comme ça, il frissonnait._ _U_ _ne vie toute tracée, voilà la seule chose que_ _c_ _es gamin_ _s_ _obtenai_ _en_ _t de la renommée de leur_ _s_ _parent_ _s. E_ _t sans qu'il puisse s_ _'en_ _empêcher, il les plaignait bien que son travail soit de les prot_ _é_ _ger._

 _P_ _endant qu'il cherchait discrètement le jeune homme, assez reconnaissable par ses cheveux, il rentra dans ce qui_ _lui_ _semblait être un collégien ou lycéen de_ _petite taille._ _D_ _ans l'intention de_ _s_ _'excuser il regarda dans sa direction et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vi_ _t_ _la cible juste en face._ _I_ _l avait déjà échou_ _é_ _sur un point de sa mission, il_ _s avaient_ _été clair : aucun contact._

 _Il_ _prit la parol_ _e._

 _\- Excusez-moi mais me suivez-vous ?_

 _\- Non, non, pas du tout ! Je suis p_ _erdu et je voulais vous demander mon chemin._

 _A sa tête, il n'était absolument pas_ _convaincu de l'excuse qu'il lui avais fourni mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Elle n'était pas vraiment crédible…_

 _\- Où souhaitez-vous vous rendre, monsieur ?_

 _\- Ah et bien je cherche la ga_ _re._

 _Il savair pertinemment qu'e_ _lle était tout simplement à côté mais quel autre lieu aurait-il pu donner sans attirer son intention ou du moins la renforcer ?_

 _\- Continuez tout droit puis tournez deux fois à droite et vous-y serez. Bien maintenant, je dois y aller, je suis attendu._

 _Il était reparti tout aussitôt, moi le suivant mais de beaucoup plus loin._

 _-FIN FLASHBACK-_

Il était depuis ce moment attablé à cette table, vacant à plusieurs occupations, une enveloppe contenant une lettre qu'il avait rédigé précédemment entre ses mains. Il avait dit qu'il attendait quelqu'un et je supposais donc que cette lettre était destinée à notre invité mystère. Le problème était qu'il n'était censé voir personne et que je ne pouvais prendre le risque de m'approcher, ou il me repérerait aussitôt. D'ici, mes actions étaient beaucoup trop limitées.

Ce boulot qui devait être simple venait de se finir en mission impossible à son plus grand malheur. Il

aurait préféré se la couler douce à surveiller un petit bourgeois bête et méchant mais non, il devait se coller à un gamin complètement imperméable sans aucun émotion quelconque. Il se concentra sur Kuroko alors que quelqu'un venait de s'approcher de lui. Il lui confia la lettre et sembla lui expliquer quelque chose. Une fois fini le jeune homme ressortit et Kuroko se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait. Quant à lui, il soupira de soulagement. Ils ne semblaient pas se connaître, il n'avait donc pas échouer sa mission. Il se jura intérieurement d'être plus vigilant à l'avenir.

Une heure qu'il cherchait Mayuzumi et qu'il restait absent et ignorait ses appels et sms. Akashi allait le tuer mais avant il allait le torturer pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de le tuer. Oui, c'était un très bon programme qui le détendrait vraiment. En plus il y prendrait du plaisir et il avait une bonne raison. On ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne restait qu'un seul endroit où il n'avait pas chercher; le gymnase.

Il approchait d'ailleurs de celui-ci et il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand elle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un jeune homme inconnu, qui le salua avant de s'en aller. Sans y porter plus d'attention, il s'engouffra alors dans la pièce dans la ferme attention de savoir si son coéquipier y était.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il se prépara à le menacer lorsqu'il releva la tête et en y regardant de plus près il vit qu'il lisait un morceau de papier qui aurait pu être n'importe quoi. Il avait une tête d'enterrement qui l'interloqua. Mayuzumi prit la parole d'une voix interdite.

\- Tetsuya vient de quitter le club de basket de Seirin.

* * *

Je sais ce chapitre et vraiment cours et c'est normal on rentre dans le vif du sujet vous aurez très bientot des réponse ce chapitre m'a permis de poser la base de mon histoire surtout avec la bombe a la fin j'ai construit un bunker vous ne pourrez pas me réduire en poussière si facilement pour le prochain chapitre il pourrait y avoir du retard car comme je l'ai dit en ce moment je suis déborder mais j'essayerais de vous le finir a temps sinon

REPONSE AU REWIEW :

Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki : j'adore quand tu me laisse une rewiew je vois ou vous en êtes dans la compréhension de mon histoire mais non kuroko n'est pas un loup garou sinon j'aurais mis la fiction en fantasy contente d'avoir une fan

ellie27 : he oui dans mes fiction furihata ne sera rarement peureux je pense que personne ne peut être toujours peureux et vu que j'aime bien la psychologie j'aime faire des personnage compliquer si je fais une fiction kuroko no basket akashi sera present et jamais ( ou quasiment ) en couple hétéro se sera sous un nombre élever de commande

ShiroNeko Nya: merci pour ton commentaire instructif surtout que je me casse la tête pour qu'il y ait un minimum de mystère et que se soit en plus logique tu a raison je vais peut être faire les deux tout dépendra de mon envie et de mon temps mais j'ai déjà les fin en tête

Ciel Saynen: c'est noté a la prochaine ^^

NaomiWeaver : et oui j'ai suivi tes conseille surtout que je n'écris pas parfaitement et que j'adore apprendre et m'améliorer alors faire moi des remarquer juste faite le gentiment et je les suiverai

tsuyakuroko : ton vote et notée contente que tu aime Mayuzumi je n'ai pas réussi a cerner son caractère alors je l'ai interpréter comme je le voyais pour kouki et bien j'aime pas me répéter lis les review en haut et oui akashi va intervenir sinon kuroko le pauvre

A la semaine prochaine tout le monde merci pour les favori et les lecteur fantôme ^^


	8. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde après une attente de plus d'un mois voici ce chapitre j'ai beaucoup de raison qui mon fait déserte je en vais quand donner une seule le 13 novembre 2015 a paris a eu lieu a attentat dont ma mère a été victime elle a été plongé dans un coma mais son cœur a fini par lâcher elle est morte je n'avais donc pas la tête a écrire donc se chapitre n'est pas fameux je vais mieux maintenant je me remet petit a petit donc je reprend cette fiction et vous laisse lire a la fin bonne lecture

* * *

Pourquoi ?

Ce simple mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis quelques minutes. Il ne réussissait pas à se reprendre et lui qui d'habitude savait tout, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kuroko Tetsuya la personne la plus passionnée qu'il n'ait jamais connue lorsque que cela concernait le basket n'ait même pas pensé à arrêter ou quitter le club de basket. Non, c'est comme si on disait que Murasakibara n'aimait plus les bonbons et autres sucreries. Improbable pour ne pas dire impossible. Non, Kuroko ne pouvait pas arrêter le basket de son plein gré car après tout même si il devait en mourir il continuerait de jouer. Même après ce que la génération des miracles lui avait fait il avait continué à jouer pour les faire tomber et leur faire comprendre que la façon dont ils jouaient était mauvaise. Il l'avait sauvé de ses ténèbres et pour la première fois de sa vie Akashi était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un. C'est pour ça que dès qu'il reprit ses esprits, il décida d'un commun accord visuel avec Mayuzumi de prévenir la génération des miracles et que lorsqu'il sortirait de son trou où il s'était réfugié, ils seraient les premiers à le trouver, même si pour ça ils devaient mettre un avis de recherche sur lui. Il prit d'un geste fluide et rapide son portable pour taper rapidement son message et l'envoyer à la totalité de la génération des miracles.

À : La génération des miracles

DE : Akashi Seijuro

Je vous ordonne, Shintaro , Daiki, Ryota et Atsushi de chercher des informations sur Tetsuya et si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit, de me le rapporter immédiatement. C'EST UN ORDRE.

PS : Je suis déjà au courant que Tetsuya a quitté son club de basket.

À : Akashi Seijuro

DE : Kise Ryota

O.O Comment ça Kurokocchi a quitté son club de basket c'est impossible ?!

Noooooooooon. o

À : Akashi Seijuro

DE : Aomine Daiki

Oi Akashi, c'est une blague c'est ça ? Tetsu ne peut pas arrêter le basket. Merde, si tu le crois, t'es complètement con.

À : Akashi Seijuro

DE : Murasakibara Atsushi

Kuro-chin a arrêté le basket ? Pourtant c'est lui qui était super énervant à parler d'efforts. Je comprends pas Aka-chin.

J'ai faim.

À : Akashi Seijuro

DE : Midorima Shintaro

Bien Akashi, je vais me renseigner. Mais es-tu sûr pour Kuroko ? C'est sans doute le plus passionné de nous tous. Ça n'a pas de sens qu'il arrête le basket.

Il ne prit bien sûr pas la peine de leur répondre et nota qu'il devait tuer Daiki plus tard, ou du moins lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer de lui. Il redressa sa tête et prit la parole pour signaler à Mayuzumi qu'ils devaient partir.

\- Nous partons. Il a hoché la tête sans histoire. Il semblait encore un peu choqué de la nouvelle… Je ne peux que le comprendre, je n'y crois pas et je ne suis pas le seul. Après tout la seule personne qui je pense n'arrêtera pas le basket, c'est bien Tetsuya.

\- Akashi tu veux venir voir la chambre de Tetsuya ?

J'ai redressé la tête plutôt étonné mais accepta sans hésiter. Je suis sûr que là-bas je trouverai des informations sur la situation et puis je ne le dirais jamais à voix haute mais j'ai vraiment envie de voir l'endroit où Tetsuya vit. Il fit un micro sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire pareil, à mon grand étonnement, à son contact je me sens rassuré, calme. Tout ça est intrigant, pourtant je n'ai pas l'envie de chercher des réponses que je ne trouverai pas, je le sais déjà. Je le suis sans ressentir l'envie d'imprimer le chemin dans ma tête.

Non il ne pensait à rien. Il était serein, ce qu'il n'avait pas été depuis tant d'années que c'en était presque jouissif. Il était si peu attentif à ce qui l'entourait que lorsque Mayuzumi prit la parole il sursauta. Heureusement qu'il était dos à lui, un empereur ne peut sursauter.

\- Akashi ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça d'apprendre que Kuroko et moi sommes en quelque sorte frères ? Pourtant j'aurais parié que tu serais furieux. Pas que cela me dérange non, mais je trouve ça bizarre.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas. La seule chose qui pourrait me déranger c'est que Haizaki Shogo soit aussi votre frère. Le ton qu'il avait utilisé en aurait fait frissonner plus d'un mais quiconque y aurait fait un peu attention y aurait parfaitement entendu la jalousie pointant dans sa voix, ce qui fit ricaner légèrement Mayuzumi qui prit la peine de le consoler.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Haizaki ne fera rien à Kuroko, je peux te le garantir. Juste après avoir fini sa phrase il se stoppa devant un portail en fer forgé. Akashi avait beau se creuser la tête il ne voyait pas ce que s'était censé représenter.

\- C'est une rose fanée. Lorsque j'avais demandé la raison à Tetsuya il m'a dit et je cite "parce que à chaque nouvelle naissance dans ma famille une fleur se fane". Je dois dire que je n'ai absolument rien compris et les recherches que j'ai faites ne m'ont rien appris et avec Tetsuya qui quelques fois est muet comme une tombe je n'ai rien comme explications. Bref entre autre, c'est un mystère de plus autour de Tetsu et je trouve qu'ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. Il avait fini sa phrase d'un ton dur et cassant montrant aisément sa frustration et fureur qui semblaient l'habiter.

\- Et on peut en rajouter un de plus à la liste qui se fait de plus en plus longue.

Dire que Akashi était surpris était un euphémisme. En une journée il en avait plus appris que jamais sur son ex-coéquipier qui n'avait jamais autant parlé au cours de cette année scolaire qui lui paraissait affreusement plus courte qu'auparavant. Il suivit le pas quand Mayuzumi eut enfin ouvert ce portail pour accéder à la vaste demeure qui bien sûr était précédée d'un somptueux jardin rempli de roses blanches parfaitement entretenu mais trop blanc à son goût.

\- C'est bien trop blanc. N'avez-vous jamais envisagé de rajouter des couleurs ?

Un ricanement se fit entendre.

\- Je sais, j'ai posé exactement la même question à Tetsuya qui m'a souri en disant que le blanc était la couleur de la bonté, de la gentillesse et de la pureté. Il s'était mis à caresser les fleurs avec un regard mélancolique et si fragile que à ce moment-là j'ai cru qu'il se serait envolé alors je m'étais mis à ses côtés et je lui avais souri, il me l'avait retourné et ce sourire-là m'avait réchauffé le cœur. Mais malheureusement malgré tous mes effort je n'ai jamais pu le voir refleurir mais maintenant je pense que tous les deux on pourra planter de nouvelles graines et cette fois-ci je ne laisserai pas ces graines se faner. Non, je les protégerai avec soin et amour. Il sourit puis se retourna, laissant Akashi légèrement perdu mais il reprit contenance en lui répondant.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop obsédé par la jardinerie Mayuzumi. Ce qui le fit ricaner encore plus.

Ils atteignirent enfin le manoir car c'était réellement un manoir immense composé de plusieurs ailes en un bois d'ébène marron contrastant merveilleusement bien avec le jardin mais possédant un effet imposant de fierté et de confiance en soi et qui en aurait terrifié plus d'un mais pas Akashi qui lui vivait continuellement dans cette atmosphère de pression constante. Il suivit Mayuzumi à l'intérieur et arriva dans un vaste hall qui possédait trois intersections dont une plus sombre qui de là où il était ressemblait à un corridor. Des domestiques venaient pour récupérer leurs affaires sans un mot. Il tendit son manteau à une des domestiques en silence sans leur accorder un regard. Mayuzumi lui fit le signe de le suivre. Il s'arrêta devant ce qu'il confirmait être un corridor, se retourna et le regarda l'air grave mais une petite lueur malicieusement infime puis lui chuchota.

\- Dis tu veux venir avec moi trouver les précieux secrets ? Il avait les yeux brillants ce qui le fit sourire. Si Tetsuya n'était pas là peut-être qu'il aurait pu tomber amoureux de lui… Il hocha la tête et aussitôt, il se fit attraper par ce qu'il appelait communément un FFD, traduction fou furieux dangereux qui le fit courir dans le corridor qui bien heureusement étouffait leurs pas grâce à l'épaisse moquette de couleur noire. Il remarqua de nombreuses formes recouvertes de draps blanc de formes ovales et rectangulaires. Il supposa donc qu'il s'agissait de tableaux. Il tourna sur une toute petite ouverture avant d'arriver devant de larges escaliers qu'il fut obligé de monter en sautant des marches. Même constat des formes géométriques drapées. Il aurait adoré entendre pourquoi mais pour cela il aurait déjà fallu qu'il puisse poser une question. Puis enfin après un temps qui lui parut interminable ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte cachée derrière un rideau de scène qu'il n'aurait jamais remarqué si Mayuzumi ne l'y avait pas amené. Chihiro tourna la poignée et entra en trombe dans la chambre puis se stoppa en plein milieu de la pièce avant de se retourner en prononçant des imbécillités.

\- 10 points pour les magazines privés. 20 points pour des lettres. 50 points pour des photos. 100 points pour les journaux intimes.

Une fois son monologue terminé il commença à farfouiller partout ayant bien l'attention de gagner. Il soupira. Il ne lui connaissait pas ce côté enfantin. Il se demanda si Tetsu en avait un aussi. Il se mit à chercher après tout il ne comptait pas perdre deux fois et puis cela avait le mérite d'attiser encore plus sa curiosité. Après tout il était bien humain bien qu'il faisait tout pour le cacher comme son père l'avait voulu. Cette constatation le fit grincer des dents mais il se reprit chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Il suivit donc le mouvement et se mit à la recherche de tout ce qui semblait utile ou du moins ayant une quelconque utilité. Il tomba sur nombre de choses mais ce qu'il retint le plus fut des magazines sur la psychologie avancée, des brochures universitaires, de nombreux post-it usagés avec des tas de choses dont il ne comprenait rien. Des livres épais sur le fonctionnement de la croyance et de l'endoctrinement ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs interloqué et le reste était sans importance selon lui. Enfin il tomba sur un cahier en cuir noir sans inscription et vierge du moins au premier abord il se doutait que cela n'était sûrement pas le cas. Il mit le journal sur un radiateur pour savoir si il avait été rempli avec de l'encre invisible. Il attendit patiemment puis quand le temps lui sembla assez avancé il le reprit et l'ouvrit et… Rien. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas en si bonne voie au contraire il reprit le carnet avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque immense que possédait Tetsuya et chercha avec attention un livre pouvant contenir des informations sur la dissimulation. Au bout de recherches infructueuses sa patience fut mise à bout. Il balança le carnet sur le lit ne lui accordant plus aucune attention mais attira sans le vouloir l'attention de Mayuzumi qui regarda ce qui avait bien pu mettre son capitaine en état d'énervement avancé. Lorsqu'il vu le carnet il se jeta littéralement dessus, bousculant Akashi qui ne s'était pas encore reculé.

\- Tu as gagné Akashi, comme toujours en fait, mais je te suis de près avec 90 points. J'ai trouvé deux lettres et des photos personnelles mais toi tu as trouvé son journal intime maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à faire apparaître les mots. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait il prit une feuille dans un tiroir puis un crayon puis gribouilla la feuille. Il fit apparaître des lettres qui finirent par former un très petit texte. Il lui lança un sourire victorieux avant de lire à voix haute ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

"Félicitations vous avez trouvé ce qui est censé être mon journal intime mais malheureusement pour vous ceci n'est qu'un attrape nigaud destiné à m'avertir si quelqu'un s'amuse à fouiller dans ma chambre. Ce qui veut dire que je serai bientôt présent."

Ils se regardèrent livides et ils se dépêchèrent de tout ranger sauf les lettres et les photos, ensuite ils partirent tout aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient rentrés et à pas de velours, se fondant dans l'ombre la tête pleine de questions.

Leurs mains agrippant fermement leur butin et leurs réponses, ils ne le lâcheraient pas même si ils devaient en mourir. Après avoir fini de faire le chemin en sens inverse qui le leur avait paru interminable, ils atteignirent enfin la chambre de Mayuzumi. L'heure de vérité était enfin arrivée.

* * *

Réponse au Reviews :

Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki : non ne t'en fais pas akashi est toujours lui même mais il me semble que c'est dans son caractère d'être possessif rejoindre rakuzan ou too non mais qu'elle idées il se cache la il se ferait harceler si je le mettais dans une de ses écoles quoi-que ça pourrait être marrant ton hypothèse a un élément bon mais en faite c'est qu'un seule mots non tu n'y et pas encore mais ne désespère pas et bien j'espère avoir une jolie   
Reviews pour noel ^^

ellie27 : UNE FAN UNE FAN J'AI UNE FAN hum je suis calme tu trouve la suite intrigante et tu veux connaitre le passé de kuroko et bien je t'annonce en avant première que se sera soit le prochain chapitre soit celui qui suivra donc j'ai hâte d'avoir un commentaire pour voir comment tu trouve ce chapitre

HUM ANNONCE UNE ANNONCE

L'auteur vous signale que laisser au reviews ne coute rien prends 5 minute et fais super plaisir donc vous savez ce qu'il reste a faire

heu je voulais dire quelque chose mais je sais plus c'est quoi ba tant pis a au faite le sondage viens de se terminer donc au prochain chapitre


	9. Chapter 8

Coucou ce chapitre la n'a pas été corriger et n'aurait pas du être poster normalement mais j'ai une lectrice vraiment très flippante donc je le poste en ton honneur soit en fière on se retrouve a la fin bonne lecture

* * *

Une fois leur rythme cardiaque redevenu normal il s'assirent sur le lit pour ouvrir les deux lettre

qu'il avait emmène en souvenir l'une d'elle était jaunie le papier froisser il n'y avait pas de nom dessus la deuxième

par contre était blanche une écriture élégante ornait le milieux avec des initiale H.T en voyant le froncement de sourcil

des être présent il ne connaissait personne au nom prénom commençant par ces lettre Akashi finie par prendre délicatement

la plus vielles il demanda silencieusement l'accord a Mayuzumi de l'ouvrir il lui donna d'un hochement de tête il l'ouvrit et sorti

du papier lettre de couleur rouge pale plier en deux son geste se stoppa hésitant il se reprit et finit par regarder la lettre

une écriture d'enfant était visible avec des trace de larme sécher il se mit a la lire a haute voix

" 20 décembre a 23h40

Bonjour mère père comment allez-vous ici

La neige commence a tomber cinq jours nous sépare de noël je sais que vous aller le fêtez comment est la décoration cette année

et qu'elle affreuse écharpe grand-mère a commencer de tricotée ici la maison est toujours aussi morne le temps ne semble pas

avoir de prises il semble stoppé aujourd'hui IL est sortit de son bureau et a assister a mes cours de violon mais il ne semblait

pas satisfait je suis donc passé par la case punition maintenant je suis dans ma chambre il ma enfermée bref une journée tout a fais

normal je passerais demain LÀ-BAS je vous ramènerais des fleur du jardin vous m'avez promis que je finirais pas oublié tirée

une croix m'en remettre mais c'était un mensonge n'est ce pas pour me consoler mais en vérité ce n'est pas moi que vous Vouliez

consoler mais vous alors comme dit le proverbe "Lorsque nos intention sont égoïste le fait que nos acte puissent paraître

bon ne garantit pas qu'il le soit "

finalement c'est ça que j'aurais aimé vous dire a la place de au revoir mais maintenant c'est trop tard

donc je ne peux que vous dire adieu mais malgré tout je vous aime et aimeraient jusqu'à la fin de ma vie

Kuroko tetsuya "

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce brisé simplement par le souffle des deux personne présente plongée dans des pensées

profonde et cruel il reposa la lettre délicatement pour ouvrir la deuxième sans hésitation cette fois il commença donc la lecture

" 10 mars a 00h30

Lorsque je relis ma précédente lettre je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'étais stupide oui au passé mère

ce que tu appelait "innocence" je l'ai perdu il y a bien longtemps je sais que si tu me voyais aujourd'hui tu en serait scandalisé

tu aurait sûrement pleuré hurler devenue hystérique a cette époque j'aurai fondue en larme et nous serions resté ainsi jusqu'à que

la fatigue nous emporte le lendemain matin je me serais réveiller dans mon lit avec ma mère en souriant et nous n'en n'aurions plus jamais

parler étant petit je ne comprenais pas que tu était faible je pensais que tu me protégeais mais maintenant j'ai ouvert les yeux je t'idéalisais

c'est si simple aujourd'hui je n'ai plus d'émotions rien de plus que ce vide impossible a combler je suis ce qu'on appelle un sociophate tu sais les

personne possédant un trouble de la personnalité et qui se caractérise et possédant tendance générale à l'indifférence vis-à-vis des normes sociales ainsi

que des émotions et droits d'autrui bref je suis un psychopathe je crois j'ai plus rien a écrire donc je te dis adieux car je vais m'efforcer a t'oublier et ne

crois pas que se sera dure non se sera d'une simplicité enfantine

quand a toi père je ne sais même pas quoi te reprocher mes souvenir on effacée ta présence elle aurait pu être réconfortante rassurant douce amicale ça ne serre a

rien je l'ai oublier cela prouve une fois de plus que vous oublier ne sera guère compliqué et tout ce qui restera se sera de l'amertume et du regret rien de moins

rien de plus alors tout simplement adieu "

Le premier a intervenir fut Akashi visiblement il s'efforçait de faire des lien de rejoindre les éléments de découvrir ce que ces lettre avaient a leur révéler

\- Ces lettre son adresser a ses parent n'est ce pas sauf que dedans on a l'impression qu'il sont mort or tu m'a bien dis avoir rencontrer son père non ?

\- oui je l'ai rencontrer est il est marié avec ma mère du moins l'était mais je sais qui pourrait nous dire a quoi corresponds ses lettre attend je la chercher reste ici

il se précipita hors de la chambre laissant Akashi pantois il finit par plier la lettre pour la ranger il reprit donc l'enveloppe pour glisser le morceau de papier a

l'intérieur il remarqua une petit clef en argent lisse il la sorti avant de la poser sur le lit et de ranger les lettre et attendre patiemment le retour de Mayuzumi avec cette prétendues personne qui saurait répondre a nos question et qui connaîtrai le passé de kuroko

il entendit des pas précipité se diriger vers la chambre il se leva du lit pensant que Mayuzumi était de retour il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour tomber sur tetsuya il se figea prit par surprise avant d'agripper sa manche pour éviter qu'il ne s'en aille maintenant qu'il l'avait sous la main il était hors de question qu'il disparaisse encore une fois

-tetsuya ou était tu il avait pris sa voix la plus glaciale possible et accompagner d'un regard noir

\- en quoi cela te regarde Akashi-kun d'ailleurs pourrait tu me lâcher et que fait tu ici a ce que je sache ceci et ma maison  
il se dégagea et se retourna pour partir

\- testuya tu ne pourra pas me cacher éternellement la vérité cela nous serait profitable a tous les deux que tu me dise ce qui se passe

\- Akashi je commence a en avoir marre je n'ai aucun problème je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es mis cette idée en tête elle n'a aucun sens

\- tetsuya ne me mens pas j'ai vu ton dos et toute les blessure dessus tu ne peut plus me les cacher et encore moins les dissimulé en tout cas pas a moi pas a tout tes amis kuroko nous somme la tu peut tout nous dire

\- Akashi je n'ai rien a te dire que se soit a toi ou au autre quand au fait que j'ai prétendument disparu j'ai juste eut quelque petite chose a régler de l'ordre familiale donc cela ne te regarde pas en tout cas tu diras a Mayuzumi que je souhaite le voir bonne soirée

\- kuroko pourquoi a tu quitter ton club de basket il ne comptait pas poser cette question mais son manque de réaction pour une fois l'énervait et puis il était ronger par la curiosité

\- kuroko je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe mais je le découvrirait je te le jure je ne peut pas ignorer qu'un de mes camarades soit en danger

\- j'ai quitté mon club de basket pour une raison qui ne te regarde pas et puis de toute façon n'est ce pas toi qui disais que mon club de basket n'était pas fais pour moi maintenant tu m'excusera mais j'ai autre chose a faire que t'écouter raconter des ineptie plus longtemps que ça

il s'en alla laissant Akashi sur les nerfs et légèrement surpris

RETOUR EN ARRIÈRE SEIRIN APRÈS AVOIR REÇU LA LETTRE DE KUROKO

Un silence pesant voila ce qui restait après le départ de akashi et mayuzumi tous restait silencieux surpris et inquiet Riko inspira a fond avant de prendre la parole

\- bien l'entraînement n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui je vais essayer de voir pourquoi kuroko-kun a envoyer cette lettre cela va me prendre un petit moment donc en attendent faite de votre cotés quelque échauffement bon je dois y aller et bakagami je t'interdis de te rendre chez lui je vais régler ça moi même si tu me désobéi tu sera suspendu pendant trois semaine j'y vais les garçon

elle partit donc a la suite suivit très rapidement des plus vieux membre et des première années appart kagami et furihata qui était revenu juste après leur départ une fois que tout le monde fut sortit kagami le balançât violemment le ballon de basket contre le mur qui se fissura légèrement devant la colère de "son camarade" furihata pris la parole pour tenter de le calmer du moins en apparence

\- kagami calme toi tu sais bien que kuroko-kun et quelqu'un de réfléchie il doit bien avoir une raison tu le sais mais c'est que maintenant que j'y pense j'ai vu Aomine et kuroko discuter ça ne m'étonnerais pas que Aomine ait essayer de convaincre kuroko de rejoindre too enfin tu le connais bon je vais y allez aussi bonne après-midi kagami

il sortit laissant kagami planter en plein milieux du gymnase indécis mais ce que kagami ne vu pas fut le sourire cruel et froid qui ornait son visage ce qui était sur c'est que kagami allait beaucoup réfléchir sur les raison de kuroko et que sa pseudo information allait faire son chemin dans son cerveau il allait la croire et a ce moment la c'est lui qui gagnerait

\- après tout seule moi peu convenir a kuroko car je suis parfait

Il s'enfonça dans la nuit avec un ricanement a faire froids dans le dos

* * *

Réponse au Reviews :

Kara : Je te remercie sincèrement en effets je m'appelle bien ciel tu en doutait ?

contente que ma fiction te plaise vraiment l'écrire il n'y a pas longtemps m'était réellement difficile c'est pour cela que je n'était pas sur de la qualité de ce chapitre mais maintenant j'avance bien que la douleur soit toujours présente ensuite contente que tu aime mes fiction vu que j'en ai plein en préparation dont plusieurs qui on un début je devrais d'ailleurs poste très prochainement un OS j'espère que tu le lira en tout cas j'ai hâte de lire ce que tu a pensé de ce chapitre la Kara-chan ^^

Kaori-Miu: Merci ton message m'a fait extrêmement chaud au cœur mais ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave que tu ne pense pas a forcement poster une Reviews je suis désolé que tu ai pleurer je n'aime pas que les gens pleure pour moi surtout que j'ai vécu bien pire et que je n'ai dis seulement qu'une infime partie de qui m'est arriver récemment alors si je devais tout dire mon dieu je n'imagine même pas l'état de certaine personne je ne pense pas que continuer a écrire montre que j'ai du courage cela prouve juste que je veux avancer sans avoir a vivre dans le passer et ce n'est pas idiot justement je ne te connais pas mais beaucoup de personne de mon entourage n'aurait même pas pris la peine de s'inquiéter pour moi alors cela prouve que tu dois être une personne vraiment agréable et droite je suis heureuse de ne pouvoir ne serais-ce que te parler pour la suite ne t'en fais pas tu l'aura le prochain chapitre et finie et je suis a la moitié du suivant je le posterais prochainement

merci de ton soutien ^^

ellie27: Merci voila le chapitre suivant contente que cela te plaise toujours autant ^^

Yukino Ibuki: Il est la ne t'en fais pas et tu ne comprend pas ? quoi ?

tassm32 : Une nouvelle lectrice merci vraiment pour ton commentaire en esperant que la suite te plaise toujours autant

Merci pour vos 6 Rewiews mais j'espère que cela n'est pas a cause du décès de ma mère cela serait vraiment dépriment en tous cas merci de me suivre malgré le faite que je prenne de plus en plus de retard

et n'oublier pas un petit commentaire ne vous tueras pas

bisous a tous et au prochain chapitre ^^

Ombre Ardente


	10. Chapter 9

Bonjour

voila le nouveau chapitre tant attendue je reprends le rythme normal de 1 chapitre par semaine par de jours de poste précis je réponds a vos Review a la fin et je vous parle d'un petit quelque chose aussi donc on se voit a la fin

Bonne lecture tout le monde ^^

Merci a ma nouvelle Beta : Yasei no Aijin

* * *

Lorsque je suis revenu dans ma chambre **,** j'eus la surprise de retrouver mon capitaine planté en plein milieu du passage, la main tendue vers la porte anciennement ferm **ée** , le visage décomposé. Mais il sembla se ressaisir car il jeta un regard noir à la porte avant de me fixer avec un regard à faire froid dans le dos. Il m'adressa d'un mouvement de tête une chaise et se retourna pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit.

A sa façon de se comporter, il pourrait croire aisément que cette maison est celle

Il est maintenant temps pour moi de faire les présentations et expliquer à Akashi qui est cette vielle femme. Je le fais tout de suite, car je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à la trucider sur place, rien qu'avec le regard qu'il lui lance.

« _Akashi, je te présente Maria Rachovizt. C'est la nourrice personnelle de la famille de Kuroko depuis plusieurs générations. Quant à vous, Mme Rachovizt, je vous présente Akashi Seijurou, héritier et ami de Kuroko._ Je m'assieds donc sur la chaise que m'avait désignée silencieusement Akashi. Mais juste avant je fis entrer la personne que je suis allé chercher et lui fit un sourire confiant qu'elle me rendit avant de s'asseoir également.

 _Quant à moi, je suis Mayuzumi Chichiro, frère adoptif de Kuroko._

 _Si je vous ai appelé, c'est pour une simple raison ; nous souhaiterions vous poser quelque questions sur l'enfance et la famille de Tetsuya. Seriez-vous prête à nous répondre ? »_

Une fois ma tirade terminée, je plante mon regard dans celui de cette femme, espérant paraître déterminé, même si je sais que ce n'est pas du tout le cas malgré les apparences, je ne connais absolument pas cette femme. J'en ai seulement entendu parler par Kuroko.

 _Après quelques instant passés dans le silence, elle daigne enfin me répondre._

 _«_ Je suis soumise au secret professionnel, je ne peux malheureusement rien vous révéler. Vous êtes des personnes extérieures à la famille Kuroko. Je suis navrée. Vous m'excuserez mais je dois m'en aller. »

J'allais répliquer, mais je savais au fond de moi que c'était perdu d'avance. C'était sans compter sur Akashi qui prononça de sa voix encore plus polaire qu'habituellement. Tellement polaire que je ne pense pas que l'on puisse faire plus "polaire" que ça.

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Si nous vous avons prévenue, ce n'est que par politesse et si jamais vous auriez l'inconscience de refuser encore une fois, vous feriez bien de déménager dans une autre ville. »

Je sens que la tension est plus électrique dès lors que la vielle dame ne rétorque :

« Serait-ce des menaces ?

\- Non, absolument pas. Juste une constatation. »

Il ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, _chacun voulant faire céder l'autre. Mme Rachovizt préféra abandonner cette lutte visuelle tout en soupirant. D'ailleurs, je la vois se préparer à prendre la parole._

 _«_ Bien j'accepte. Mais je ne répondrais qu'a certaines questions. Soyez certains que le chef de cette famille le saura. »

Visiblement, nous avons vexé cette femme, ce qui est dommage car je ne la connais que très peu, nous nous adressons la parole que pour les politesses habituelles, mais d'après ce que Kuroko m'a dit, une fois en colère ou vexée, elle est absolument intenable. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne vas pas nous mentir...

 _« Que voulez vous savoir exactement sur Tetsuya - sama ? demanda t-elle en soupirant._

 _\- Racontez-nous son enfance, ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur ses parents, des remarques particulières et bizarres. Des choses comme ça, Mme Rachovizt._

 _\- Et bien, jeune homme, vous êtes poli, je vous le concède. Monsieur Akashi me semble ..._

 _\- Oui c'est cela. Je vous prie commencer._

 _Elle soupira tout en se levant de sa chaise, la rangea et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Je m'apprêtais à me lever pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce car je voulais à tout prix éviter qu'Akashi ne commette un meurtre dans ma chambre pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, le sang n'est pas facile à faire disparaître contrairement à un cadavre. Puis deuxièmement, brûler la maison n'est pas une solution..._

 _Je me surprends à penser que côtoyer de près Akashi peut sembler être une mauvaise idée, car je sens que je vais devenir un psychopathe._

Finalement elle verrouilla la porte avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement sur le lit. Visiblement, l'heure était venue. Il allait enfin connaître le secret de Kuroko. Qu'est ce qu'il était impatient.

 _« Si je me souviens bien, Tetsuya était arrivé vers l'âge de 7 ans. C'était déjà un enfant très poli et intelligent mais avec déjà si peu d'émotions... »_

* * *

 _Flash-back_

 _Le manoir était fourmillant de vie ce qui était plutôt rare. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait de spécial. Le chef de la maison n'avait donné aucun ordre sauf celui de nettoyer et rendre présentable le manoir. Je trouve cette décision stupide car le manoir est toujours propre et n'est pas du tout chaleureux, sans aucune couleur. Il espère sincèrement le rendre présentable comme ça ? Enfin je n'ai aucun avis à donner. Mon seul rôle c'est de ranger et de préparer une chambre dans l'aile ouest. Voila pourquoi j'ai dû faire le tour du manoir entier pour ramener des draps propres. Le pire c'est que mon employeur étant un perfectionniste et un maniaque de la propreté, je n'ai absolument pas le droit de mettre autre chose que des draps d'une blancheur immaculée. Bien évidement, une tenue "correcte" et nécessaire, donc tailleur et talons. Génial... Avec mes 40 ans tous tracés, c'est vrai que porter des talons à mon âge c'est nécessaire._

 _Prise dans mes plaintes intérieures, je n'avais pas remarqué que la porte de la chambre dont je m'occupais était ouverte. En entrant dans la chambre, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver dans cette chambre le maître de maison accompagné d'un enfant à ses cotés. Mais je fis ce que je devais faire. J'ai donc posé les draps sur le lit propre avant de saluer les deux occupants sans ouvrir la bouche, comme les coutumes de cet homme le voulaient. Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, peu importe que ce soit idiot, c'étaient les règles point. Après un regard, il reprend sa conversation avec ce jeune garçon en m'ignorant me laissant patienter sur place signifiant qu'il avait sûrement quelque chose a me dire plus tard._

 _Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, il se dirigea enfin vers moi la tête toujours aussi grave qu'a l'accoutumée pour me dire de sa voix dure et grave :_

 _« Voici Kuroko Tetsuya mon fils unique. En raison d'une santé difficile et défaillante, j'ai malheureusement été obligé de le confier à une famille habitant à la campagne. Ils sont malheureusement décédés très récemment, il fallait donc que je récupère mon fils. Vous veillerez sur lui en tant que nourrice. Je compte sur vous. Je n'ai plus de temps à vous accorder. Je vous enverrais son emploi du temps prochainement, mais pour le moment, accueilliez-le et ce sera tout._

 _Il s'en alla rapidement, me laissant seule avec son fils sans plus d'informations. Après un soupir de découragement je me repris pour me tourner vers cet enfant qui venait de rentrer dans ce monde. Je pourrais presque le plaindre, mais ce n'était pas mon travail. Je reprit les draps, fit le lit puis me tourna pour regarder plus en détail ce jeune homme que j'ai à ma charge._

 _Un jeune garçon plutôt mignon avec un visage fin et ovale, des lèvres fines et une peau blanche, des cheveux cyan et il est de très petite taille avec des les joues rebondies._

 _Il n'a absolument pas l'apparence d'un jeune garçon rongé par une maladie. Je dois dire que c'est ça le plus étrange de toute cette histoire. Même le fait qu'un homme aussi froid et impersonnel que Kuroko-san ait un enfant est certes difficile à croire, mais c'est tout à fait possible. Après tout Monsieur est marié, même si sa femme n'est quasiment jamais présente, je l'ai vu que une seule fois. C'est une femme magnifique au visage sévère, des cheveux noir corbeau descendant en cascade jusqu'à sa taille, une voix calme et posée, des mouvement gracieux et une façon de marcher impériale. Cette enfant qui est devant moi ne lui ressemble pas, du moins physiquement peut être, pour les gens connaissant plus en détail ses parents. Au niveaux du caractère, il y aura des similitudes, pour moi je n'en vois pas tout. A ma réflexion, je sursautais lorsque ce jeune garçon prit la parole._

 _« Excusez moi. Où est-ce que je peux poser mes affaires ?_

 _Après un soupire discret je lui répondit :_

 _Il s'agit de ta chambre. Range tes affaires où tu veux, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas là pour te dire quoi faire, mais pour t'aider._

 _Bien que je ne fasse pas vraiment confiance à ce gamin, je pense que changer de paysage et de maison en quelque jours à peine est déroutant. Retrouver ses parents l'est sûrement encore plus. En plus, je dois le surveiller c'est une sorte de promotion non ?_

 _« Vous mentez. Vous ne me faites pas confiance. Mais cet homme vous a demandé de me surveiller, alors vous le faites car c'est votre travail. Maman me disait que les gens comme vous il ne faut pas leur faire confiance. Mais maman a souvent tort. Je peux vous faire confiance Madame ?_

 _\- C'est vrai je ne te fais pas confiance car je ne te connais pas, pour moi tu es juste un inconnu parmi tant d'autres. Mais lorsque je te connaîtrais un peu plus je suis sur que je te ferais confiance. Mais dis moi, pourquoi tu appelles ton père " cet homme " ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon père, cet homme est méchant. Il me fait peur et il est cruel. »_

 _L'atmosphère de la pièce devient tendue et oppressante. Prise d'une curiosité malsaine, j'essayais de lui soutirer des informations._

 _« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu sais, la façon dont tu en parles on dirais que tu le déteste._

 _\- C'est un avis... intéressant. »_

 _Il me fit un sourire triste avant de se plonger dans le rangement de ses affaires. Moi je souris légèrement, mais mon sourire est faux et forcé, sans même m'en rendre compte, je ressentais de la sympathie pour ce jeune garçon alors que je ne l'avais rencontré qu'il y a quelques minutes. On verra ce que l'avenir nous dira. Mais je sens que ce garçon va changer définitivement ma vie._

 _Je lui fit signe de commencer à ranger, ce qu'il fit. Mon travail étant de le surveiller. Je me mis à l'aider en rangeant les vêtements sortis tout droit d'un vieux film des années 50, n'étant composés que de chemises et de pantalons larges dans des tons claires. Je ne peux juger son style de toute façon, car comme le dit le dicton, chacun ses goûts. Et puis, il est encore trop jeune pour avoir un style bien défini. Qui sait, peut-être que dans le futur, il deviendra un punk ou un accro au vêtements victoriens. Maintenant que j'y pense, il serait adorable dans cette tenue._

 _Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas l'heure défiler et quand j'y fait enfin attention, je me rendis compte que la nuit était tombée en jetant un œil à mon nouvel emploi. Je remarquais qu'il s'était endormi. Avec un sourire tendre, je le pris dans mes bras et le déposa dans son lit en le couvrant de sa couette. Je l'embrasse sur le front avant de me diriger vers la sortie en me disant que ce jeune homme était très mystérieux._

 _Ayant fini ma journée de travail, je comptait m'en aller pour essayer de rattraper le dernier métro dans le hall silencieux et froid. J'entendis les échos d'une dispute. La curiosité étant l'un de mes défauts, je me rapprochais doucement et silencieusement de la porte du salon d'où semblaient venir les voix. Une fois arrivée à l'endroit, je colle mon oreille contre la porte pour entendre des bribes de conversation._

 _« Ce que tu as fait et irresponsable ! Que vont-ils penser de nous maintenant ! Mais quelle idée as-tu eu pour faire ça !?_

 _\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous pense à l'avenir ! Le notre est un héritier alors je l'ai ramené ! Il finira bien par oublier !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! La manière dont tu t'y es pris n'est pas... ! »_

 _Je n'entendrais jamais la suite. Un coup sec fut envoyé à ma nuque. Et ce fut le trou noir._

* * *

 _Réponse au Reviews :_

kara : Le cas Furihata et oui il va falloir si pencher mais ne tant fais pas il ne vas pas réussir a avoir notre tetsu-chan aussi facilement mais ce ne sera pas dans ce chapitre et peut être dans le prochain qui sait ...

sinon j'adore lire tes hypothèse c'est remotivant vraiment beaucoup tu en apprends de nouvelle chose sur les parent de kuroko dans ce chapitre alors dis moi qu'elle est ton avis j'ai hâte de le savoir j'attends donc ta Review avec impatiente

quand a l'anniversaire de seijurou coïncidence qui sait

les lettre ton rendue toute chose ? c'est qu'elle sont bien écrite j'en suis ravie ^^

a une prochaine

ellie27 : C'est effectivement le but de cette fiction et je crois m'en sortir plutot pas mal mais je ne suis jamais contre une hypothèse on se voit au prochain chapitre ^^

tassm32 : Ravie d'apprendre que je nourris bien le suspense c'est le but de cette fiction dis moi donc ce que tu pense de ce nouveau chapitre

Kloana : Merci pour tes compliment il m'ont fais vraiment plaisir pour la ponctuation le site et mon adresse mail l'efface -_-

pour l'orthographe oui je ne suis pas doué et malgré mes efforts il y en a toujours ses d'ailleurs la raison du retard de ce chapitre je cherchais une nouvelle Beta j'en ai une voila donc cela devrais être moins conséquent j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu pense de ce chapitre

on se voit au prochain ^^

Merci a ceux qui ont posté des Review sur le chapitre 10 elle ont ete effacé je ne peux donc pas y repondre mais elle m'ont fais vraiment plaisir

Voila maintenant un petit concours pour le lecteur qui postera la 55 éme Review pourra demander un OS de son choix avec ses instruction alors a vos clavier chers lecteur car notre salaire se sont vos Review Merci de me suivre de me mettre en Favoris cela me fais plaisir vraiment de savoir ce que j'écris vous plais merci vraiment

Merci a ma nouvelle Beta : Yasei no Aijin

Au prochain Chapitre tout le monde ^^


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour me revoilà affreusement honteuse mais j'ai une excuse (en faite plusieurs mais on va pas chipoter) les deux principale c'est que je me casse la tête sur un choix que j'ai a faire sur ma vie privée et que je sais pas trop choisir et l'autre j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que écrire et une obligation ce qui n'est absolument pas normale j'ai donc pris du recul par rapport a l'écriture et je vous dire l'écriture de ce chapitre a été particulièrement compliqué et une fois finie et envoyer a ma correctrice je ne l'avais plus ouvert du tout je suis donc étonné de sa longueur je le trouve vraiment trop court enfin je vous laisse a votre lecture en attendant j'attends votre avis avec impatiente ^^

* * *

J'ai un de ces maux de tête et une difficulté à me souvenir de ce que j'ai pu faire la veille.

Gueule de bois ?

Possible. Ça dépend de quel jour nous sommes ; samedi j'ai pu me bourrer la gueule. Dimanche aussi, mais impossible en pleine semaine. En attendant, il faut déjà que je me lève et me force à ouvrir les yeux. Ce que j'échoue bien évidemment.

La lumière m'a aveuglé, j'ai une fois de plus oublié de fermer les volets de ma chambre. Elle est si lumineuse que mes yeux ne supportent pas cet éclat naturel. Ce que je peux être tête en l'air parfois, oublier de fermer les volets. Je m'encourage à me lever cette fois, je n'ai de toute façon pas le choix. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui m'indique qu'il est l'heure de me préparer. Je soupire en pensant que je vais encore être perchée sur des talons hauts et moches toute la journée. Mes pauvres petits pieds... Un soupir encore plus prononcé fut poussé quand je pense aussi à ce tailleur hideux me coupant le souffle par son étroitesse, me démoralisant quant à sa couleur grise et triste qui ne fait qu'accentuer mon teint pâle. Je me sens ridicule dans ce costume. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais quitter cet emploi. Je sais bien que ce n'est qu'une utopie, mon âge ne jouera pas en ma faveur pour trouver un nouvel emploi. Le poste que j'occupe actuellement n'était qu'une chance que j'ai saisie, ce n'était pas un investissement corps et âme pour nettoyer derrière des gens. Etre femme de ménage n'est pas un choix. Pas dans mon cas.

Cette fois, j'ouvre mes yeux pour de bon, cessant de ressasser de mauvaises choses qui ne vont qu'accentuer mon humeur maussade et, par conséquent, ruiner ma journée. Je fronce les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas ma chambre. Le plafond est boisé au lieu d'être bleu - j'ai du changer la couleur de mon plafond autrefois blanc, couleur que j'exècre, me faisant penser à des hôpitaux, et par conséquent à la mort - je remercie intérieurement celui qui a imaginé ce plafond sombre.

Mon mal de tête n'a pas l'air de vouloir baisser en intensité, je tente malgré tout de me lever. Ma tête me tourne, je place immédiatement, par réflexe, ma main sur mon front, espérant par ce geste inutile, atténuer la douleur.

Une fois assise sur mon lit, j'inspecte les lieux. Une chambre d'enfant envahit ma vue, des murs blancs, des cartons à moitié déballés, de la peinture posée sur le sol avec des ustensiles de décoration. Je vois parmi eux des étoiles fluorescentes, des pochoirs, des bombes de peinture, des morceaux de tissus colorés...

J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà été dans cette chambre. Cette impression est fondée sur ma position actuelle qui m'a fait pensé au sentiment d'aise que j'avais sur ce lit à baldaquin collé au mur, sous des couvertures propres. Ma mémoire est encore défaillante, il m'est impossible de mettre un mot sur ce souvenir imprécis. Je pense même savoir qui est le propriétaire des lieux, mais aucun visage ne me vient à l'esprit.

 _Foutu mal de tête._

Je tirais enfin les couvertures et posai mes pieds au sol. Je lève un sourcil en pensant que l'on m'a déchaussée, en sentant une légère brise fraîche sur mes pieds délicats. Je me mets debout et fit quelques pas avant de m'arrêter. Je tends l'oreille pour écouter attentivement. Des bruits de pas légers, aisément discernables dans ce silence ambiant. Je m'immobilise, attendant l'arrivée du fameux propriétaire des lieux.

La porte bascula doucement, laissant entrevoir une chevelure cyan et une peau blanche. Je reconnu immédiatement cette personne. Qui d'autre avait les cheveux d'une couleur peu commune ? En croisant les iris bleus, si bleus qu'ils me firent grimacer tant ils sont éclatants, des bribes de souvenirs me reviennent, dont le début de la journée. Qui était plutôt harassante.

Je me souviens que je me suis faite assommer en plein milieu de mon travail. Mais dans quel merdier je me suis encore mise ? Mon humeur chute encore plus en pensant que cet être se tenant à quelques mètres devant moi, n'était que le fils de l'homme pour qui je travaille. Je plante mon regard dans celui du petit bleuté.

Bien décidée à connaître les détails qui me frustrent à cause de cet horrible mal de tête, je lui lançait donc un regard noir. Il ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour enfin m'expliquer la raison de ma présence ici, surtout, _pourquoi_ diantre ai-je dormi dans son lit.

\- Vous êtes enfin réveillée Rakoviszt-san, vous allez bien ? fit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Je lui réponds d'une voix froide, oubliant la politesse.

\- On s'en fiche. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi je suis ici.

Je m'en veux pour mon ton employé, mais je suis à bout là.

\- Je suis descendu hier soir, commença le cyan, quelque temps après votre départ pour me servir un verre d'eau. Je vous ai trouvée allongée au sol dans le séjour. J'ai appelé un garde sous l'inquiétude, pensant qu'il vous est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Je lui ai ordonné de vous monter jusqu'à ma chambre, puis je suis allé dormir dans une chambre d'ami. Je viens de déjeuner, et je vous ai rejoint.

Mais quelle excuse pitoyable ! Un garde ?

\- Ecoute, tu vas encore me dire que c'est ton père qui m'as assommée ? Je te conseille de ne pas me mentir sans scrupules, gamin. Tu n'as pas hésité à m'assommer pour m'empêcher de m'en aller ! Je suis même sûre que ceux qui t'ont élevés ne sont pas morts ! Il ont dû t'abandonner comme un ingrat ! De toute façon, personne ne voudra d'un gamin incapable d'être normal et qui plus est, invisible !

Je me rendis compte de mes paroles dues à ma frustration et à ma colère. Je fus prise d'un étrange sentiment et tourna immédiatement les talons pour m'enfuir hors de la pièce. Fuir l'expression de cet enfant qui avait été obligé d'encaisser mes paroles aussi tranchantes qu'une lame.

Ce fut notre première rencontre. Ce fut aussi à ce moment là que je perdis sa confiance.

* * *

Aomine était crevé. Satsuki l'avait fait chier toute la matinée et le toit étant en travaux, il avait été obligé de venir à l'entraînement de basket.

Entrainement inutile, puisque les efforts que fournis sont quasi inutiles. Quelle était l'utilité de s'entraîner étant déjà assez puissant qu'aucun adversaire ne peut battre ?

Je reçus une gifle. Me préparant à riposter, je du malgré moi arrêté mon geste, pourtant bien parti pour fracasser la gueule de celui qui a osé touché mon visage, en reconnaissant l'identité de mon agresseur.

* * *

Réponse au Review :

NoirSoleil : Merci c'est vrai que perdre sa mère est dur mais perdre une amie l'ai tout autant donc je te retourne tes condoléance j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant pour l'intrigue et le scenario content qu'il te plaises en tout cas

ellie27 : tu voulais la suite pour avoir des réponse je sens que je vais juste te perdre encore plus étant donné que je rajoute encore plus de mystère mais on y arrive petit a petit j'attends ton avis avec impatiente ^^

Kara-chan : J'adore lire tes review cela me rend tellement contente tu fais pas confiance a la nourrice pourquoi ? (sourire innocent)Ha le cas sei que veux tu on l'aime tellement un enfant arraché a ces parent ce serait cruel ses vrai peut être que c'est ça mais ce serait méchant de la part de cet homme l'air de la campagne et si pur c'est excellent pour la santé tetsu a un frère tetsu a un frère tetsu a un frère *^* le cas "Furihata" sera abordé dans le prochain chapitre donc patiente

tassm32 : Tant de question est si peux de réponse malheureusement je crains que ce chapitre ne t'aide pas plus a comprendre mais bon tant pis ^^

kama-chan59 : La voici merci pour ce compliment j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

Au prochain chapitre tout le monde très amicalement

Ombre Ardente


End file.
